


A Few of My Favorite Things

by CaptRocket



Series: 25 (Holi)days of Wayhaven [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Letters, Love Triangles, NSFW, Secrets, Unrequited Love, early morning smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: The holidays are approaching and Nate has something special planned for Emma.  But even the best plans don't always work out.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: 25 (Holi)days of Wayhaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038826
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Prompt: Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 25 (Holi)days of Wayhaven Challenge on tumblr. This will have several updates to it but not necessarily each day, there may e a day or two between them depending on the prompt. 
> 
> No spoilers from the newest demo for Book 3 are included.

Emma felt long fingers run across her bare spine as she slept on her stomach. A slow smile curled her lips as she tried to suppress the need to roll over and stare up into rich brown eyes that she loved to lose herself in. Those nimble fingers moved up her back, sending a shiver down her body until he was able to brush her dark brown hair that covered her face back until he was able to reach her neck without obstruction. When his lips touched the nape of her neck, she felt the growing desire rush through her body.

“I can hear your heart beating a little faster,” he whispered in her ear before placing his lips against her earlobe. “You can’t keep acting like you’re sleeping, my dearest.”

“Maybe I’m just enjoying you playing with my body as I sleep like you say you do when I touch you.”

He chuckled lightly as he moved in closer to her body. “But I’m not asleep when you do it,” he said. He ran the palm of his hand over her shoulder to urge her to roll over. Staring down at her, Nate smiled as she opened her eyes to stare up at him. “I just let you touch me because I enjoy it.”

“Do you now?” Emma said as she raised her hands to twine her fingers in his hair. “What else do you like?”

His fingers moved across her face, barely touching as he traced a path across her bare skin. “I like waking up in the morning with you in my arms. The feel of your body against mine.” His finger moved across her upper chest from one shoulder to the other. “I would enjoy it more if I could do it every day.”

She smiled up at him, enjoying every phantasmal touch of his finger over her skin. It sent every nerve under his touch to spark to life. “Maybe some day we could. I don’t think Adam would appreciate that.”

 _“He won’t have a choice eventually,”_ Nate thought before kissing her. “Don’t distract me.” He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. “Now where was I? Oh…yes…”

Emma giggled as he lowered his tongue to run across her earlobe. His hand moved down her chest to cup her breast in his palm. 

“I enjoy making you laugh.” When his thumb ran across her taut nipple, she inhaled deeply. “And I enjoy when your breath catches.”

Her back arched slightly as her eyelids lowered. Biting on her lower lip, she felt him kiss the scarring across her neck. A reminder of what brought them together. His hand massaging her breast as his thumb and index finger pinched her nipple. 

“I enjoy how your body reacts to my touch,” he whispered in her ear. “The way you bite your lower lip, trying not to make a noise. It’s cute that you don’t want anyone to hear us when I make love to you.” His hand moved to her other breast to continue his teasing touches. “I really enjoy when you scream out when we’re alone, too. You don’t know how pleasurable it is to hear you moan and cry out when I’m pleasing you.”

She nodded her head as her fingers gripped the sheets beneath her. The warmth of his body against her was gone and replaced by the weight of him on her body as he lifted to cover her with his own body. Nate’s lips moved down her neck to her breast so he could run his tongue over her peaked nipple before sucking it into his mouth. 

“Na…Nate…please…”

She wanted him; he could feel it in her whispers. The way her body was responding beneath him as he touched her. It was the same that he felt. His own desire building up inside, but this morning was about her needs, not his. 

“In due time, my love,” he said as he placed soft kisses down her abdomen. “You asked me what I enjoyed, and I’m not done telling you.”

Continuing his journey over her body, he pressed her legs wider open. She was breathing heavily, could feel her moist heat against his chest as he positioned himself between her legs. Smiling, he licked his lips, taking in a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent. 

“I enjoy the way you smell when you’re aroused.” Nate placed a soft kiss on her right thigh as he looked up the length of her body. The sight of her was driving him wild, making him hard at just the sight of her. “I enjoy the way you taste when I run my tongue across you.”

Lowering his head, he devoured her with his tongue and lips. He was starving for her, hungry for her moans, her screams. She tasted so good that he thought he would come by just her taste. With every lick, every stroke of his tongue, his cock grew harder and more painful. 

"Nathaniel!" she cried out, her fingers twining in his hair as he slid a finger deep inside her. Her back arching as she cried out when he replaced one finger with two. "Oh…don’t stop…"

He continued to take her further into the abyss with his tongue, his lips. When he wrapped his lips around her clitoris and sucked, her body began to quiver. Her voice caught in her throat in a silent scream. As much as he wanted to stop and push himself deep inside of her, he didn't. He lapped at her, tasting her as she reached her climax.

Moving back up the length of his body, he pulled her up against him as he wrapped his arms around her. Emma’s heavy breaths blowing over his bare chest as he placed soft kisses on the top of her head as he embraced her. Her body still trembling from her climax.

“I enjoy this as well,” he said, running a finger across her cheek.

Nate frowned when he heard the alarm on her phone begin to chirp, a reminder that it was time for her to head off to work. It would be so easy for him to turn it off and just let her sleep, but he knew she would be disappointed in him. That was something he hoped he would never do. He never wanted to disappoint her.

“You’re going to be late, love,” he said before brushing her hair from her face. 

“I don’t want to leave,” she mumbled against his chest. She curled up further against him, holding him tight. “I want to stay here all day with you.”

He chuckled. “And as much as I’d enjoy that, you must go to work or Captain Sung will think the Agency is luring their best detective away.”

Emma lifted her emerald eyes to look at him. “I’m the only detective Wayhaven has.”

Nodding, he ran a finger across her cheek. “And I’m sure he’s afraid of losing you. You’re such a vital part of the police department and the city itself.”

Dropping her forehead against his chest, she groaned. “Fine.”

Sitting upright, Nate twined his fingers behind his neck as she tossed the blankets back as she climbed out of the bed. He watched as she left the room to shower and came back into the room much later fully dressed and ready for work. 

“This isn’t fair,” she said, sitting down on the side of the bed to slip her boots on. Zipping them up along her leg, she turned to look at him over her shoulder. “I’m not happy about this.”

“Don’t be childish, Emma,” he said, dropping his hands down onto his lap. Chuckling, he took her hand and kissed her fingertips. “Stop by the bakery, get yourself a scone and tea. You’ll feel much better. I’ll even stop by for lunch while I’m out on patrol.”

She did her best to pout as she looked at him. “Really?”

Cupping her chin, he leaned forward and kissed her. “Yes. Really.”

“Fine,” she said, smiling before she stole another kiss and stood up. “Lunch time then?”

“Lunch time.”

She leaned forward and kissed him one last time before she grabbed her coat and left his room. Nate’s smile faded when the room was surrounded by silence. He already missed Emma. But he had reasons for everything he had planned. The day was coming that he had been preparing for. 

_“Soon,”_ he told himself as he headed for the shower. _“Just be patient, Nate. Patience will win in the end.”_


	2. Prompt: Bakery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma stops by Haley's on her way to work and has a talk with Eric.

Emma opened the door to Haley’s Bakery and found the business packed full of customers. The holiday rush for Haley’s seasonal pastries and treats always brought more business for the baker than usual. She knew she should have left sooner but she wanted to spend more time with Nate. Even with a long wait and the chance of getting to work late didn’t remove the smile on her face. 

“Someone’s in a good mood this morning,” she heard from behind. “Wouldn’t happen to be that tall, gorgeous man that I saw you with at the orchard, is it?”

Not turning around, she already knew who it was. “Maybe, Eric.” Sol Verda’s husband chuckled from his spot behind her. Spinning on her heel, she faced him. “How are you this morning?”

“Obviously not as happy as you are,” he teased. Reaching out, he placed his hand on her shoulder. “It’s good to see you happy, Emma. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you smile like that.”

Tucking a long lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear, she nodded. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy, Eric.” She took a deep breath as the smile faded. “When did you know that Sol was the right one?”

Eric’s head tilted to the side slightly as he looked at her. “I was under the impression that you and he were in love. Or at least Sol said he thought you were.”

“I am in love with Nate but how do you know that it’s…you know…real?” she asked.

They took a couple steps further as the line moved ahead. Eric scratched the side of his head as he looked at the woman. 

“You’ve never been in love before, have you?”

Her mouth opened to speak but quickly closed as she shook her head. Her cheeks heated from blushing. “No.”

His head nodded slightly as he looked at her. “Can I ask you something personal?”

Emma shrugged slightly. It was easy talking with Eric, they had several times before. The man and Sol had been friends with her since moving to Wayhaven and Sol taking a position at the police department. She always enjoyed spending time with them and the girls when the rare occasion had arisen. 

“Are you a…” His eyes lifted upward as a strangled cough came out of him. Lowering his eyes to hers again, he looked at her. “Well…you know…”

Her eyes widened when she realized what Eric was asking. She shook her head trying her best not to run and hid. “Not anymore.”

“And he was…”

She nodded. Covering her face with her hands, she groaned. “Is it that obvious?”

He lifted his right shoulder in a lopsided shrug. “Maybe a little.” He reached out, patting her on the upper arm. “We’ve all be there, dear. But, it does give me a little more understanding of your question.”

She nodded, sighing. “This is embarrassing,” she said. 

“No, it’s not.” Taking a deep breath, he said, “Being in love is never easy. Especially if it’s your first love, Emma.”

“Sol’s not your first?”

He shook his head. “No, he wasn’t but I know I will not love another like I’ve loved him.”

They moved up a little closer to the counter. The line behind them getting longer as more customers entered the small bakery. 

“It doesn’t take a mind reader to know what he thinks when he looks at you, Emma.” 

“You’ve met Nate?” she asked, surprised.

He laughed. “At the station when Sol came by to pick up some paperwork then again at the carnival. It wasn’t that long ago.”

Nodding, Emma sighed. “So much has happened since then. I completely forgot.”

“That’s not like you, Emma.” He reached out, taking her hand to give it a gentle squeeze. “If you’re not sure how you feel about him, tell him. Don’t let it fester until you doubt yourself and your feelings.”

It was Emma’s turn to step in front of the counter and she was instantly greeted by the smiling face of Haley.

“Good morning, Ems!” Haley said. She snapped her fingers and then pointed at her. “Hold on. I already got yours ready.”

Emma frowned as she looked at her friend. “But I haven’t ordered yet.”

“No need,” Haley said as she placed a festive decorated bag with a red bow down on the counter. “Your friend order for you yesterday and asked for me to have it ready from you when you stopped by.He even paid for it.” 

Chuckling, Eric patted her on the back. “Oh…he’s a keeper. You better snatch him up before someone else does.”

Haley pushed the bag and paper cup full of Emma’s favorite winter blend tea. “I’ll see you later, Ems.”

Picking up the bag and cup, Emma slowly nodded her head and left the bakery more confused than she was before she entered.

* * * *

The walk to the police department was a cold one. The winter was setting in early across Wayhaven. The wind carried the hints of the bitter cold and Emma knew it was going to be a hard winter this year. Douglas sat behind the desk, playing with his phone as usual but looked up as she entered the building. The cold air coming in, hitting him at the reception desk.

“Good morning, Detective,” he said, a smile on his face as he watched her walk across the entranceway. 

“Good morning, Douglas,” she said as she tugged at the top buttons of her coat. “Any messages?”

He shook his head before turning back to his phone. “It’s been quiet today.”

“Sounds wonderful, don’t you think?”

“Sure does, Detective,” she said before giving him a slight nod and walked further inside as she made her way to her office.

The safety of her office provided her a chance to work through the thoughts that she had carried with her since leaving Nate at the warehouse that morning. She should still be riding the highs of the way she had started the morning off with Nate, but the question still ate at her thoughts. She knew she had told Nate that she loved him but was it truthful. Was she truly in love with him or was it just head-over-heels with what she romanticized as being in love?

Shirking out of her coat, she hung it up on the back of the door and sat down. Powering up the computer, she flipped through the stack of files on her desk. One neatly stacked in order; she knew immediately it was from Verda. The other stack looked like it was deposited carelessly. Folders pointing different directions and teetering on the edge of her desk. Emma shook her head as she began to straighten the stack knowing that it was leftovers from Tina during her midnight shift.

Once her office was back to the proper order as she liked it to be, she finally pulled at the ribbon that held the bag closed that Haley had handed her at the bakery. Inside she peeked inside and smiled when she saw the chocolate chip and orange scone. Her winter favorite. Pulling it out of the bag, she neatly placed it on the napkin that was included in the bag and broke off a piece before realizing that there was a small envelope taped to the bag.

Carefully removing the envelope, she noticed the familiar red wax seal that held the envelope shut. A smile on her face as she ran her finger over it. Nate must have done more than call Haley to arrange having her pastry and tea ready for her, he had planned on this before today. Breaking off another piece of her scone, she opened the envelope to retrieve the parchment paper from inside. 

Opening it, she leaned back in her seat as she began to read the handwritten letter.

_“My heart. My love.  
I took advantage of ordering one of your favorites this morning after Haley had told me that it sells out quickly. I know how much you enjoy it and wanted to ensure you were able to do so.   
I hope that you have a wonderful day at work. I look forward to seeing you soon.  
All my love,  
Nate”_

Emma sat the note down and stared at it as she picked at her scone. This was all new to her, feeling in love with someone. Or what she thought was love. She never felt in love before so she couldn’t trust herself that was what she actually felt. Nate was her first in everything. First kiss. First sexual partner. First to make her feel the way she did. She didn’t want to mistake it for a fantasy she had dreamed up.

If Nate was the one, she wanted to make sure.


	3. Prompts: Cold & Rustic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Emma take a walk along the Square, window shopping.

“I’m really sorry I missed lunch,” Nate said as he shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his coat. “Rebecca needed me for some transcription that another unit was needing.”

Emma shook her head as she brushed back her hair that the wind had blown out from its clip. “I’m sure it was important, Nate.”

“Not really,” he replied quickly. “Almost anyone could have translated it. Even Adam could have if he wasn’t busy.”

Nodding, she pulled at her coat to pull it around her tighter. It was getting cold enough that she wasn’t going to be able to wear the simple coat she would try to wear up until it got too cold for it. Then it was the big, puffy coat that made her look ten times better than she was along with the heavy boots. No more dresses but it gave her the chance to wear some of her favorite sweaters to stay warm. The only thing about the cold weather that Emma liked was snuggling up with a warm mug of cocoa, a large Sherpa blanket and sitting on the windowsill in her apartment watching the snow fall. 

“It’s not a problem, Nate. Your work is important – “

“Just as yours,” he interjected. He paused walking to look down into her emerald eyes as she stared up at him. A head taller than her, he always felt that he was sinking down into her depths when she stared up at him. Removing his hands from his coat, he reached out to take her gloved hand into his. “You have an important job here in Wayhaven. You keep everyone in your city safe from harm.”

“I try to,” she said as her eyes lowered down to look at his hands holding hers. “Some days are just not that easy as others.”

“We all have days that are not as we wish they would be, my love. We must make do with what we are given and enjoy it when we can,” he said. Raising her hands to place her fingertips against his lips as he kissed them. “Just like when I am given a chance to spend time with you. Every minute is a treasure that I cherish and love every opportunity that I am given.”

She chuckled, lowering her eyes from him. “You don’t need to keep apologizing for missing lunch, Nate. Besides, I have a lot of work I need to finish up. The mayor’s snowflake ball is always a huge thing and the captain wants to make sure that there’s no security issues.” She raised her left shoulder in a lopsided shrug. “Not that anything has ever happened before. The event is always fun but never eventful.”

Clasping her hand in his again, they continued to walk. Staring into the stores along the square as they window shopped. 

“Have you ever been to a ball before?” Emma asked.

“Yes. A long time ago,” he answered.

He paused in front of a vintage furniture store and looked inside the window. Emma’s head slowly nodded when he didn’t continue. He was always happy to share history about everything but about himself. She didn’t pry into his past just as he didn’t into hers. Every now and then one of them would share something but usually it wasn’t much. It was all a jigsaw puzzle to Emma. Just enough to put something pieces together but not enough to fill in all of the holes. 

Tapping his finger against the glass, Nate looked at Emma’s reflection in the shop window. “Look at that. That’s a very rustic piece.”

Emma stepped up to the window and lowered herself to look at the item closer. “It is beautiful.”

“Let’s go inside for a better look,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the door.

Opening the door, Nate stepped to the side to allow Emma to step inside before him. The shopkeeper looked up from the computer screen with a wide smile on her face.

“Good evening, Emma,” she said as she stood up. “Hope you’re staying warm, honey. It’s getting cold out there.”

Nodding, Emma smiled. “Good evening, Mrs. Lloyd. It is getting cold out.”

“It’s going to be a bad winter,” Mrs. Lloyd said as she walked around the counter to where they stood. “Shame Gene isn’t here right now. He always loves when you visit.” The elderly woman approached Emma with open arms, hugging her tightly. The woman released her from the embrace, but kept her arm wrapped around Emma’s as she turned to look up at Nate over the top of her bifocals. “And who is this young man that I’ve seen you walking with frequently.”

Emma’s cheeks heated as she blushed. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Lloyd. This is Nate Sewell. We…um…we work together.”

Looking down at the elderly woman, Nate smiled. “We do work together but I’m Emma’s boyfriend.”

The detective’s eyes widened slightly as she looked at Nate. They had never put a label to what they were. 

“You’ve got a good one here, Nate,” Mrs. Lloyd said, patting Emma’s hand that she held in the crook of her elbow as she looked at the man. “You can’t find a better girl than our Emma. You’re a lucky young man.”

Nate nodded as he turned from the elderly woman to find himself staring down into Emma’s emerald eyes. “I am an incredibly lucky man, Mrs. Lloyd.”

“And don’t you forget that, young man,” Mrs. Lloyd said as she wagged a crooked finger in his direction. She turned to look at Emma. “So, what brings you in here tonight?”

“The jewelry box in the front window,” Nate said as he pointed towards the window. “It’s a beautiful piece.”

“Oh…he has a good eye, this one.” Mrs. Lloyd lifted an eyebrow as she turned to smile at Emma. “My Emma here has a good eye, too. I’m surprised she hadn’t snatched it up yet as much as she likes small pieces like this.” The woman released her arm and walked over to the window display to carefully pick up the small wooden box. “We’ve tried to find out more information from the wood stamping on the bottom, but Gene hadn’t been able to get anything from it. The only thing we’re sure of is that it’s handcrafted and very old.”

She turned around, holding the box. Stepping closer to them, she held it firmly in both of her hands. Nate held out his hands, palms up.

“May I?”

Emma watched her hesitate before handing him the box. Accepting the box with a nod, Nate ran his fingers over the delicate carving. He lifted his eyes to meet hers as she looked at him. 

“Emma,” he said, stepping closer to her. “What do you think?”

Stepping closer, she smiled as she pulled her glove off to run her fingers gently over the box. “It’s a gorgeous piece. Probably early 1900’s judging by the patina.” She lifted the lid carefully, her smile growing as she moved her fingers to run it over the delicate fabric inside. “It lovely. Who ever made it took great care with it.”

Nate watched as she looked down at the jewelry box, tracing every line of the inlay with her finger. Smiling, he lifted his eyes to the older woman. “I’d like to buy it.”

Suddenly, Nate found himself feeling Emma’s disappointing gaze as her eyes quickly lifted to meet his. 

“Nate?”

“It’s a gift for you,” he said.

She shook her head, softly saying, “No, Nate.”

He handed the box to Mrs. Lloyd before placing taking Emma’s hand to pull her closer to him. Staring down at her, his smile grew. “Please? I know how much you like antiques as much as I do. Not to mention it would look perfect on your dresser.”

“But I don’t need it, Nate,” she said, lowering her head. “I don’t even own that much jewelry to have a box.”

He released her hand to cup her chin. Tilting her head up to be able to look down at her, he nodded. “Maybe. But I’ve never bought you anything before and I know you – “

“You don’t have to buy me things to love you, Nate,” she said as she wrapped her fingers around the hand that held her chin. “I don’t need gifts or other things. Just you.”

Lowering his head, he kissed her forehead. “That’s why I love you, Emma.” Seeing the frown on her face, he felt his shoulders slump and sighed. “All right. If you don’t want this for your apartment, then we’ll put it in your room at the house.”

Emma sighed, slowly nodding her head. “All right. At the house.”

He kissed her forehead again, smiling. “Wonderful. It will be there any time you come and visit.”

Releasing her, Emma watched as Nate turned to the counter where Mrs. Lloyd was wrapping the box up before placing it into a decorative bag. Sliding her gloves back on, she observed him as he interacted with the woman as he paid for the box. When he took her hand again, she was pulled from her thoughts.

“Good evening, you two!” Mrs. Lloyd called out as Nate opened the door to leave.

“Good night, Mrs. Lloyd,” Emma said as she looked back over her shoulder at the elderly woman. “Send my regards to Mr. Lloyd.”

“I most certainly will, my girl.”

They left the store and continued their walk towards her car in silence. Once reaching her car, Emma turned back to Nate. 

“Thank you for this morning,” she began to say. “Then the scone and tea. And the jewelry box.” Lifting a hand, she cupped Nate’s cheek, running her finger gently across his face. “You don’t have to buy my affection, Nate. I love you for you, not what you do for me. All right?”

Nodding, he reached out to place his hands on her waist to pull her closer to his body. Emma wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of his body against hers. 

“I understand,” he said, resting his cheek against the top of her head. “I like making you happy and I know how much you love antiques as I do. I thought you’d like it.”

“I do like the gift, Nate,” she said. “But you know I can’t afford anything nearly as extravagant as this.” She pulled away to look up at him. “My perfect gift from you is just being with you. Spending time with you. Talking or reading together. That is more than I can ask from you, Nathaniel.”

Staring down at her, he searched her eyes for something to say. Inhaling deeply, he nodded his head. “Then if that’s your request then so be it, my dearest.” Kissing her on the forehead once again, he smiled. “Now, let’s get you to your apartment. It’s getting colder out here, and you need to get some rest. You’ve haven’t gotten much sleep lately.”

She nodded. “Can you stay for a little bit? At least until I fall asleep?”

“I would love to,” he said as he released her. 

Turning, he opened the car door for her to get inside behind the wheel. Shutting the door, he walked around to the other side and got in on the passenger side. They drove back to her apartment in silence. Soon they found themselves in her apartment, Nate sitting on her bed reading as she prepared for bed. 

“How late can you stay?” she asked as she crawled into the bed beside him.

Nate turned off the lights before he laid down on his back as she curled up beside him to rest her head on his shoulder. Kissing her forehead, he smiled. “As long as you want me to be,” he said. 

He felt her body begin to relax against him, hearing her heartbeat slow as her breathing became even. Taking her hand that rested his chest, he twined his fingers with hers. Remembering something Adam had asked him, he frowned as he held her tight. She was human and he was a vampire that was able to live forever. Was he willing to face the pain of watching Emma grow old and eventually die? To go through the pain of losing her.

He looked at his jacket that was draped over the chair on the other side of the bedroom and thought about the small, velvet box that was inside one of the pockets. He was going to need to think more about the plan he had started to lay out that morning. 

_”A few more days won’t hurt,”_ he thought. He knew he loved her and wanted to be with her, but he didn’t want to hurt her. He needed to think this through further until he was sure.


	4. Prompts: Gentle & Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unit Bravo's away and Emma decides to decorate a tree for them even though she is not in the holiday mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst in this one. Sorry.
> 
> I haven't touched much on it except for one little short, Emma & Rebecca's relationship is horrible. Even though everyone seems to like Emma the moment she meets them and she tries to make everyone her friend, she just can not forgive Rebecca for years of lying to her and absence. So this story features some of that.
> 
> As always, please leave a comment or two if you're reading. Let me know what you think -- good or bad.

Officer Tina Poname walked through the brightly decorated police station. There wasn’t a wall, desk or door that didn’t have some kind of decoration. Celebrations of Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Christmas and even Yule. Even the reception desk was decorated with handmade letters that she had cut out and decorated to say “Merry Happy Chriskwanzukah”. She was particularly proud of all the work she, Verda and the volunteers had put in to decorate the station. 

Well…except for one area. Frowning, she looked at the blank door of the detective’s office. The only decoration – if you want to call it that – was a piece of paper with the handwritten _Detective Emma Kingston_ on it to cover the name of the previous detective. The mayor still hadn’t approved to have the cost to have the name changed on the door. Even Captain Sung was threatening to pay for it out of his own pocket.

Taking a deep breath, Tina frowned as she watched her friend lift her reading glasses as she closed her eyes to pinch the bridge of her nose as she rubbed her eyes. 

“You’d think that maybe this year she would be inclined to want to celebrate the holidays,” Sol said as he stepped up beside the officer. 

“I know, right? I mean she’s got Mr. Bravo Hottie now and she’s seems happy but…” Tina shook her head, unable to finish her thoughts. “I wished I could do something.” She tapped her finger against her chin as she thought. “I think I have a plan.”

Sol watched as she walked towards the detective’s office. Taking a deep breath, he turned to go make himself a cup of tea. If Tina needed him, he was sure she’d let him know.

“What big plans do you have with Mr. Hottie this weekend?” Tina said, stepping into Emma’s office and perched herself up on the corner of Emma’s desk. 

Shaking her head, Emma continued to look at the computer screen as she read through her emails. “Nothing. He’s out of town for a few days working.”

Tina frowned as she sunk down onto the chair that sat beside the detective’s desk. Picking up a pencil that sat in the holder, she began to twirl it between her fingers. “How long are they going to be gone?”

Shrugging, Emma pulled her reading glasses off and began to rub her eyes. “I’m not sure. They don’t always leave me an itinerary when they leave. Although I’m surprised Adam hasn’t before.”

Pursing her lips, Tina continued to twirl the pencil around. She turned to look out the window of Emma’s office at the brightly colored Christmas tree that was decorated with bold, glittery baubles. “What plans do you have for the holidays?”

Turning her chair around, Emma pushed herself up and picked up the stack of files that she had been working with. “Nothing,” she answered without hesitation. 

Biting down on her lower lip, Tina looked out the office window at Sol as he was preparing his cup of tea. Shooting him a look, she waved at him to get his attention. The scientist nodded his head as he walked around to enter the office.

“You could come and join us,” Sol said as he stepped into the open doorway of the detective’s office. “Tina’s coming over on Christmas Day along with some other friends to celebrate. You’re more than welcome to come and bring your friend.”

Opening the file cabinet drawer, Emma began to put the files into their proper place. “Thank you both but I’m going to be busy catching up on all of the end of the year reports that the captain and mayor are needed.” She shut the drawer and turned back to look at her two friends. “I know this isn’t the first year that you’ve been so kind to open your homes to invite me, but…” She took a deep breath and slowly blew it back out. “I’m fine. Really. I enjoy the quiet. I can catch up on some much-needed sleep, do some reading and get these reports done.” 

Walking back to her desk, Emma picked up the near foot high stack of reports that still needed to be reviewed and signed off on. “I have to get this done.”

Tina stood up, pointing at her with the pencil she held. “You know you do this every December.”

Just as Emma began to speak, Sol said, “Don’t deny it.”

Closing her mouth, Emma blew out a heavy breath through her nose. “No, I can’t deny it.” Sitting back down, she turned to look at her two friends. “Really, I’m good. Besides, I’ve never been one to celebrate, you should know that.”

Sol shook his head. “You’re the exact person that would typically celebrate the holidays. It’s all about friends and family. Something that you are typically excited about.”

Nodding, Emma took off her reading glasses and sat them down on the stack of files. “I appreciate what you guys are doing and I love that you care about me, but I’d rather not have this conversation again.” Rubbing at her eyes, she sighed heavily. “Really, I’m fine. Thank you.” She gave each a weak smile as she picked up her glasses again. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I really have to get this work done.”

Tina turned to follow Sol out of the office, shutting the door behind them. Walking towards the small kitchenette area, Tina crossed her arms and blew out a huff as she looked at the scientist. 

“Every single year she does this. Even when we were younger, she’d shut herself off like this,” Tina said as she looked at the man.

Sol nodded. “I’ve just pieced together vague comments she’s made. Her mother apparently was not a part of her life much.”

“Much?” Tina scoffed. “How about non-existent. She’d breeze in and out before Emma even knew it. It’s not fair that someone as sweet as Emma to be so – “

“Jaded about the holidays?” Sol interjected, taking a sip of his tea. “Maybe she just needs her friend to return. He seems like he’s all about the holidays.”

Tina’s head almost snapped as she turned to look at him. “What do you mean?”

“Eric ran into him at Haley’s the other day. Asked him a bunch of questions.”

The woman pushed herself off the counter, a wide smile on her face. “That’s great! We might pull that stick out of her ass yet.”

“We can only hope.”

* * * *

Emma left work late. Everyone had been gone for hours and beside herself there was a volunteer sitting at the reception desk with a basket full of yarn and a pair of knitting needles in her hands. The faint tink-tink of the metal as she worked and the sound of her singing to the music from the overhead speakers was all that Emma heard as she worked. She finally gave up trying to get her work done and opted to take some of it with her to the warehouse. 

With Unit Bravo gone for an unknown time, she agreed to Lesedi’s request to stay at the warehouse in the evening so they could keep a better eye on her while they patrolled the city. Unit Alpha had always been kind to her since they first met but they always seemed to keep their distance from her. She didn’t know why even after trying to make several attempts to get to know them they always remained aloof. One time she asked Nate and his answer was that they might feel uneasy with her smell. Adam on the other hand said it was probably for the best that they stayed away.

She was hoping for some help when she got to the warehouse to assist her unloading her car but she found the warehouse empty. Opening her hatchback, she looked at the last of the contents of the storage unit she had kept since leaving for college. Most of the contents she had removed when she returned to Wayhaven after college, but she had left a few things that she wasn’t sure what to do with. Those items were now sitting in the back of her car.

_“At least that’s one less bill for me to take care of,”_ she thought to herself as she began to pull the heavy box out of the back end. 

After dragging the large box down to the common room, she went back outside to retrieve her overnight bag and two cardboard boxes that came from the storage unit. After dropping off the cardboard boxes in the common room, she set out to her room with her overnight bag. Kicking off her shoes as she entered her room, she deposited her bag on the bed and proceeded to the shower. Shortly later she found herself standing in the common room in a pair of leggings, an oversized t-shirt and socks. Her still damp hair was pulled up in a messy bun on the top of her head. 

Placing her hands on her hips, she stared at the boxes on the floor of the common room and blew out a heavy breath. “This is for Felix,” she said. “He needs this, not me.”

She began to open the large box, ripping the tape that was wrapped around it. As she went to work removing the artificial tree from the box, she tried to remember the last time it was actually used. The last time she could remember was when she was in high school. After years of having her mother say she would be there for the holidays, that she was going to take time off to be with her and she didn’t show up, Emma had had enough. At thirteen, she was done with it. 

Shaking off the anger that was threatening to prevent her from finishing her work, she went about assembling the tree in one of the few vacant spots in the common room. Part of her wanted to set it up in the library but if they were all going to enjoy it the common room was the best place. Not sure how the others would accept the decorations but since this was for Felix it didn’t matter if Adam, Mason or Nate appreciated it or not. Felix was her little brother and he wanted to celebrate all of the winter holidays that he could, and she made him a promise to make that happen. 

Getting the tree up and ready for decorations, she blew out a heavy breath. _“My mother might not keep her promises, but I do,”_ she thought as she opened the smaller boxes to begin to take out the ornaments.

Most of the ornaments were handmade, only a few were purchased. None held any importance to her. She continued pulling ornaments out to hang on the tree until she emptied the first box. Opening the second box, she stopped when she found a small ornament that wrapped in tissue paper. Removing the paper, she found a picture of her being held by her father with her mother standing beside him. Everyone smiling and happy. One of the only few pictures that she had of him and had forgotten about it until she began to unwrap it from the tissue paper. 

Abandoning the decorating, she walked over to the couch and sat down on it. Holding the ornament in her hands she was almost afraid to hold it. The fragile ornament was old, and she was almost afraid to even hold it, but she needed it. Vague memories would come to mind when she tried desperately to think about him. What she remembered mostly was strong hands that would hold her. But they were gentle at the same time. She had faint memories of him holding her right before bed. Other than that…nothing. All she had was a few vague references of him from Captain Sung that he was a good officer. Mayor Friedmann that he was “strong minded”. 

Pulling her feet up beneath her, she leaned over to rest her head against one of the plush pillows that was on the couch. The ornament was pressed against her chest as she closed her eyes to try to prevent the tears from falling. This was why she didn’t have a reason to celebrate the holidays. She had no reason to. All she wanted was her family. Her mother and father, her grandparents. But what she had was her father gone for nearly 24 years of her life. An estranged mother that treated her like an employee. And grandparents that have never had anything to do with her since she was born.

Grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch, she wrapped herself in it as she laid there, clutching to the ornament. Closing her eyes, she forced all thoughts out of her mind. Emma knew she was only torturing herself. A torture she put herself through once a year and now was the time. 

* * * *

As soon as he entered the warehouse, he heard the faint heartbeat. He could smell her scent in the air. “Emma’s here,” Nate said softly as his lips curled into a smile. 

“At least she listened this time,” Adam said as he tossed his bag on the floor in front of his bedroom. “Last time she refused to stay here while we were away.”

“This isn’t her home, Adam,” Nate said as he turned to look at his friend. “She’s more comfortable at her place.”

Adam shook his head. “She’s safer here where we can protect her.”

“As much as I would enjoy having her here all of the time, she needs her refuge just like we do,” Nate said. “You work in the garage. Mason sits on the roof. I have my library. Even Felix has his hiding places. She has her apartment.”

Nodding, Adam thought about what his friend said. “There may come a necessity for her to stay here.”

“I agree, but for now we let her enjoy her privacy.”

“For now,” Adam said before turning to grab his bag and entering his bedroom.

Nate smiled as he turned to walk towards the common room where he could feel her presence. Felix and Mason were both busy putting up their gear, so he was thankful that he had the chance to find her on his own. 

When he entered the common room, he found her on the couch sound asleep, clutching an ornament. a nearly decorated artificial Christmas tree. Smiling, he looked turned to the tree and the box of ornaments still waiting to be hung. 

“Oh, dearest. How thoughtful of you,” he whispered as he turned back to her. He could see the picture on the ornament that she clutched, causing the smile he wore to slowly fade. Having seen a similar picture in her apartment, Nate knew what it meant and now he knew why she was holding it. “Sweet, dear heart.”

Taking a deep breath, he slowly blew it back out. Looking back over his shoulder, he looked at the box that still contained ornaments. Walking to the box, he began to pick up ornaments and hang them on the tree. He was going to finish what she started and let her get some sleep.

* * * *

She woke up to find the ornament that she had been holding when she fell asleep was gone. Opening her eyes, she pushed herself up to find the overhead lights turned off, but the room was lit in a glow of multicolors from the other side of the room. Turning, she found the Christmas tree completely decorated and the lights had been plugged in. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I finished it,” Nate said from behind her.

Emma turned to find Nate sitting on a chair with a book in his lap as she dropped her feet to the floor. “Um…no. I was hoping to get it done before you guys got back. Felix was really wanting a tree and sadly that’s all I have.”

Closing his book, Nate stood up and moved to sit beside her. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her against his side and kissed her on the forehead. “It’s beautiful. He was excited about it when he saw it, but I wouldn’t let him wake you up. I’m sure he’ll be here soon to tell you how happy he is.”

Nodding her head, she leaned her body further against him. “When did you get back?”

“Late last night.”

“Did you…did you find an ornament that I might have been holding?” she asked, her voice nervous.

Pulling himself away from her, Nate stood up and held out his hand to her. “Come with me, love.”

Emma took his hand and let him lead her through the house until they reached her room. Entering her room, she found the ornament in question hanging from a hook on her dresser right next to a picture frame of her and her father when she was born. Releasing his hand, she walked over to the dresser and stared at the ornament. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I placed it on the display,” Nate said as he stepped up behind her to wrap his arms around her shoulders to pull her back against his chest. “I thought you would like it here for when you stay.”

“Thank you, Nate,” she said, lifting her hands to place on his arms around her. “This was always my favorite ornament when I was a kid. I never liked the holidays because I was alone, but it made me think that at one time I had a family that cared about me.”

Kissing the top of her head, he squeezed her tightly against him. “You have a family, Emma. Me, Felix, Mason and Adam. All of us love you and care about you. We’re your family now.”

“I love all of you, too.” Turning in his arms, she looked up at him. “Thank you…for everything.”

He kissed her forehead and held her close to his body. Once again, he made the promise he had made when he first told her that he loved her. That he would protect her and keep her safe. Not only physically safe but he would keep her heart safe as well.


	5. Prompts: Forest, Snow, Paper Airplanes & Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow is falling around Wayhaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you that have read this. Bigger thank yous for the kudos. And Huge Hugs & Thank You's to those that leave a comment. I love hearing what you think whether it's good or bad.

“Emma!!” Felix screamed.

Emma came running from the kitchen area to find Felix standing at the window of her office with his hands and face pressed against the glass. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s snowing!” he said as he turned back to look at her with a big grin on his face. 

Pursing her lips, she blew out a heavy exhale as her shoulders slumped. The way he was yelling across the station she thought something bad had happened. Shaking her head, she pushed back her dark brown hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. As she was about to say something, Tina came running past her, nearly knocking her over when she bumped into her to get to the window beside Felix.

“It’s snowing!” Tina said as she pressed her face against the window with Felix.

Smiling, Emma watched her two friends stand there, watching as the snow slowly fell outside. Pushing her hands down into the pockets of her slacks, she stepped closer to stand behind them. “So it seems. I think I read this morning we were going to get four to five inches today.”

“That’s all?” Tina whined as she turned around to face her. Her bottom lip puckered out in a pout. “I was hoping for more.”

“More?” Felix asked as he turned to look at Tina. “Like…a lot more?”

“Sure,” she said, spinning on her heels to look at him. “Seriously a lot of snow! Nothing’s better than a ton of snow across the city. It’s a winter wonderland.” She clenched her hands together to hold them against her chest. “A ride through the forest, the snow falling all around. It’s like something out of one of those magical fantasy books.”

Emma could see the look on Felix’s face as he was about to say something. She needed to distract him from saying something in front of Tina. It was getting harder and harder for her to keep her friend from finding out something about Felix and the others from Unit Bravo. She’s been suspicious a few times but Emma had managed to prevent her from finding anything out so far. 

“Tina, you should write romance novels,” Emma said, stopping him from speaking.

Smiling, Tina slapped her hands against her hips. “I totally should! I’ve read enough that I could probably do it.”

“Yeah,” Felix said as he turned to look at Emma. Winking, he smiled. “Her and Natey are a walking Hallmark movie.”

“Hallmark movie is a bit too much,” Emma said, shaking her head. Inhaling deeply, Emma slowly blew it back out. “I’m going back to the kitchen to make some tea. You two can go back to doing whatever you were doing. Looks like today is going to be quiet around the station and I’ll have a chance to catch up on reports.”

Emma grabbed her cup from her desk and left the office to make her way back towards the kitchen.

“I can’t believe she’s still working on that stuff for the captain and mayor?” Tina said as she turned to look at Emma’s desk. “I thought she finished it over the weekend.”

“Nah…she helped us decorate this weekend,” Felix said.

“Wait…what?” Tina said as she looked at Felix, then Emma through the office window and then back to Felix. She threw her thumb over her shoulder at where Emma was standing in the kitchen. “Emma? Helped you decorate?”

Felix nodded, lifting his hand to scratch the side of his head. “I’m confused now. Why wouldn’t Emma not help us decorate?”

Tina looked back over her shoulder to watch Emma to make sure she wasn’t coming back into the office. When she saw Emma talking to Verda, she turned back to Felix knowing that her and Verda can talk forever if given the chance. 

“Emma _**hates**_ the holidays,” she said, trying hard to keep her voice down low. “Her mother was never around with her. She was always alone.” 

Frowning, Felix turned to look at the detective. “Maybe since Agent Kingston’s around more things have changed,” he thought out loud. 

Tina scoffed. “Doubtful.” Shaking her head, she sighed. “Emma’s such a romantic, too. She’s the one that those movies and books are about, you know? Lost girl looking for love from the mysterious stranger that just happens into her life.” The alarm on her phone started playing. Reaching in her pants pocket, she pulled it out and turned the alarm off. “Well, I got to go get some work done, too.”

He waved at her as she walked away. His eyes moved back to look at Emma who was finishing up her conversation with the pathologist. She carried two cups back with her into the office.

“Hot chocolate. The perfect thing for a snowy afternoon,” she said, offering it to him. “Be careful, it’s hot.”

“Thank you, Ems,” he said, accepting the mug. He looked down at it, smiling. “There’s teeny, tiny marshmallows in it, too!” Lifting his head, he looked at her again. “You’re the best, Ems! 

She shook her head as she pulled her chair out to sit down. “I just know how you like it. It’s not hard to remember things that your friends like.”

He dropped down in the chair beside her desk, sipping his drink. “We are friends, aren’t we?”

Opening the folder in front of her, Emma nodded. “Of course you are, Felix. You’re like my little brother.”

His smile grew. “Does that make you my sister?”

Clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth, she began to tap her ink pen on top of the papers of the file. “Well, sure it does.” Reaching out, she patted his knee. “We’re a family. You, me, Mason, Nate and Adam.”

He shook his head. “Not Natey. He can’t be your brother.”

Smiling, she let out a faint laugh. “No, he is a little bit different, isn’t he?”

He took another drink. “Yeah…that would be like totally weird wouldn’t it?”

A flush heated her cheeks as she turned back to her work. She needed to change the subject quickly. “I know it’s not Christmas yet but I got you something. It’s over on the table.”

Setting his mug down, he jumped up and ran over to the table in the center of her office. There was a brightly colored gift bag, stuffed full of equally bright tissue paper. Tossing the tissue paper out, over his head, Felix found a book inside and a bundle of paper.

“200 Paper Airplanes to Fold and Fly,” he read from the book. “A gift for me?”

She nodded. “It’s an early gift I guess. I saw it and thought of you.” She turned on her chair to look at him. “I remember when you guys first got here. You spent the day with me here and I taught you how to make them.”

He sat back down on the chair beside her desk, flipping through the pages. “I remember that. But I never could get mine to fly as good as yours.”

Aiming the end of her ink pen at him, she smiled. “It takes practice, Felix.” Tapping the pen against the top of the book, she continued. “This will help you if you follow the directions.”

“Felix? Follow directions? That’s a joke, right?” Mason said as he leaned his shoulder against the doorframe of Emma’s office. “You hit your head again, Ems?”

Shaking her head, she leaned back in her chair. “No, I haven’t. Thank you for your concern, Mason.”

“Look what Emma got me,” Felix said, holding up the book and paper. 

Mason frowned, releasing a snort. “Great. Just what we needed, Ems. Felix driving Adam nuts with this shit.”

She winked at him, smiling. “You’re welcome, Mason.” Sitting up straight, she turned to slide her legs back under her desk. “Now, I have to get back to work before I’m late on getting this turned in.”

Shaking his head, Mason rolled the unlit cigarette between his fingers. “Still surprised you’re not knocking it with Adam instead of Nate,” he said, pushing himself off the doorframe. 

Emma lifted an eyebrow as she looked at Mason. That wasn’t the first time he had made a comment like that before. However, Emma knew he was just trying to get her worked up. Mason enjoyed testing her. If Felix was the little brother, then Mason was an older brother. Protective but a pain in the ass that loved poking at her.

She leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs as she tapped her ink pen against her shoulder. Emerald eyes surveying the man before her from head to toe and then back again until she met his grey eyes. “Oh Mason, you’re the only other for me. Besides, I thought all good girls want a bad boy in their lives.”

“I’d break you, sweetheart,” he said with a lopsided grin on his face. “Besides, the librarian wouldn’t be too happy with that.” He pushed himself off the doorframe and snapped his fingers. “C’mon, Felix. We got work to do.”

Emma smiled as she shook her head before turning back to her work. “Goodbye, boys. I’ll see you later.”

“Promise?” Felix said as he stepped up beside Mason. “We’re still having dinner tonight at the house?”

She shook her head. “Not tonight. I have to get this done,” she said, waving her hand over the stack of folders. “When… _ **If**_ I leave here, I’m going back to my apartment, grab a couple hours of sleep and be right back here first thing in the morning if I don’t get this done.”

“Don’t work too late,” Felix said as he walked around Mason to leave the office.

Feeling a pair of eyes still staring at her, she lifted hers to look up at Mason. “Something wrong?”

He snorted, his face scrunching up like he smelled something bad. “No. See ya later, Ems.”

Shaking it off, Emma turned and went back to her work. Felix acting weird. Mason acting weird, too. Adam avoids her like the plague even though Nate says that he doesn’t. Rubbing the sudden tension in her neck, Emma went back to her work. 

….. …..

Emma tied her scarf around her neck as she stepped out of the station. The sun had set hours ago, the snow was still falling at a steady pace. Smiling, she lifted the collar of her coat and looked out across the street. Tilting her head, she saw that someone was cleaning the snow off her car. A smile curling her lips when he turned around to face her. 

“I thought I’d help you out,” Nate said. 

Just as she reached the bottom step, she found herself being lifted from her feet by Nate. His arms scooped her up as he lifted her into the air to bring her in for a long, deep kiss. The sparks of desire warming their bodies as the cold wind blew around them. 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“It’s the least I could do, my dearest,” he replied, keeping her held in his arms. “Your vehicle needed tended to.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Emma said, staring up at him. “For the kiss. For being here.”  
Nate lowered her to the ground, keeping her closer to his body. “There’s nothing more romantic than kissing in the snow.”

Smiling, she lifted a hand to curve it over his cheek. “You said the same thing when we kissed in the rain that evening.”

Nodding, Nate lowered his head to rest it against her forehead. “It was the most romantic moment then. This is now, my dearest. I would prefer the small dell by the warehouse. With nothing but the moonlight and stars over us as light. Dancing to the sounds of the forest all around us as we hold each other close.”

Closing her eyes, she imagined the scene in her thoughts and smiled. “That would be beautiful, Nate,” Emma said. “Maybe we’ll have to try that in the spring or summer.”

“It’s a date, love.” Lifting his head from hers, he motioned towards her car with his head. “Let’s get you home. I know we have a meeting with Captain Sung and Mayor Friedman at ten.”

“We?” she asked, taking his hand into hers as they walked across the street to her car. 

Opening the car door, Nate nodded. “Yes. Agent Kingston informed us a few hours ago that we have been asked to attend as well at the mayor’s request.”

A puff of steam came from Emma’s lips as she blew out a heavy breath. “I swear that man is out to embarrass me. I just finished the end of the year reports that typically aren’t needed until the first of the year. And I’ve been working on the security for the Snowflake Ball that the mayor’s having in two weeks.” She turned to look at him over the top of the door. “What the mayor and captain need is a mediator between the two of them, not an overworked detective juggling two jobs.”

He chuckled, patting her hand. “Let’s not talk about work anymore tonight. Now, get inside so you can drive us back to your apartment.”

Nodding, she did as he said and let him shut the door. Starting the car, she felt the vehicle shake and sputter before coming to life as Nate opened the passenger door and climbed inside the passenger seat. 

….. ….. …..

Emma opened the door of her apartment to find twinkling lights in the corner of her living room. Turning she looked over her shoulder at Nate.

“I may have had some help with Felix to do this,” Nate said as he pushed the door shut behind him. Helping her out of her coat, he hung it on the coat rack beside the door and watched as she walked slowly across the living room. “He felt bad that you put up your tree at our house so we brought one for you to have, too.” 

She looked back over her shoulder at him. “Nate…”

Stepping closer to her, he took her hand into his and pulled her close to his body. Wrapping his arms around her, he stared down at her emerald eyes and smiled. “I know you didn’t ask for it and we probably should have asked but Felix was steadfast about doing this. He wants to repay you for the happiness you’ve brought us.”

She looked around him to stare at the large tree in the corner. Multi-colored strands of light flickered against the ornaments. She turned back to Nate, wiping the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. “There’s only four ornaments that I can count.”

Nate nodded as he stepped to her side and took her hand, walking over to the tree. “Felix picked the ornaments because he felt that just like your tree that you decorated with things from your life. He wanted this tree to be things from all of us.”

“The unicorn is Felix,” she said as she ran a finger over the glass ornament. Pink and glittery in the lights. “The grinch I’m going to assume is Mason.”

Chuckling, Nate lifted his hand to scratch the side of his head. “I feel that something more appropriate could have been picked out but yes. That’s to represent Mason.”

Her hand moved to an ornament that she wasn’t sure what it was. “Sunglasses?”

“Adam,” Nate said. “He was looking for a knight but unfortunately the store did not know one.”

Releasing his hand, Emma took a step closer to the tree. Placing her hands on her knees, she leaned forward slightly to look at the last ornament. A sailboat with wispy sails and thin string. The ornament was old and fragile. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Nate shoved his hands into the back pockets of his jeans as he lowered his head. “That’s for me. I was once on a ship like that,” he said. 

Standing up straight, Emma turned back around to face him. “Like what I saw in the mirrors at the carnival?”

He nodded. “Yes.” Lifting his head, he looked down at her. “And there’s one more for the tree that we didn’t put up there.”

Emma watched as he turned around and walked over to the coffee table. She knew that he was done with the conversation and didn’t want to push it any further. He would open to her eventually, just not tonight.

Picking up a box, he turned back around and walked towards her. “This is for you.”

Reaching out, she lifted the lid from the box and laughed. “It’s a badge.” Picking the ornament up, Emma looked at it, smiling. “You got me a police badge.”

“Felix was unsure if that was a good one or rabbit.”

“Rabbit?”

“Like the one you won at the carnival that’s in my room.”

She lifted herself up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. “It’s perfect, Nate.” Turning she placed it on the tree and took a step back to admire it in the center, surrounded by the other four ornaments. “It’s perfect.”

Pulling his hands from his pockets, he placed them on her hips to step up behind her. “Our first holiday together.”

She spun in his arms and smiled as she lifted her hands to cup his cheeks. “I hope there will be many more.”

“Enough to fill the tree?”

“Enough to fill several trees.”

Nate pulled her in for an embrace as he looked at the tree. The small box hidden deep in the branches. Part of him had hoped that she would have found it that night to end his torture, but she didn’t see it. He was going to need to adjust in his plans again and after the conversation they had earlier he knew exactly when and where it would take place.


	6. Prompts: Vacation, Supernatural, Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's baking with Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the lousy update to this. RL is getting me down & I've struggled with finishing this. Hopefully the next update will be better.

“So I can’t just guess?” Felix asked as he looked at the bags of ingredients scattered across the kitchen table. “I mean, this looks like a cup, right?”

Emma looked up from the recipe book to see him holding up a mixing bowl, tilted so she could see the contents. Smiling, she shook her head. “Um…no. That’s more like two, Felix. Did you use the measuring cup?”

He tilted his head slightly as he looked at her curiously. “Measuring cup? You mean that thing with the lines on it?”

Laughing, she picked one of the measuring cups up and handed it to him as she took the mixing bowl away. “Here. Let’s try this one.”

Across the room in the shadows stood Mason. “Just go buy some.” A frown on his face as he rolled the unlit cigarette between his lips, flipping the lid of his lighter open and closed. “This is going to be a huge cluster fu – “

“Stop right there,” Emma warned as she pointed a finger at him. She raised her hand and wagged the finger at him. “You could help.”

Folding his arms across his chest, Mason snorted as his face distorted as if he smelled something bad. “Not likely.”

“Then shush,” she said. “Felix asked to learn to make cookies so we’re going to make cookies.”

Shaking his head, Mason leaned his shoulder against the wall. He looked her up from top to bottom. “It’s hot when you’re bossy, Ems.”

Emma’s jaw slacked as she watched Mason remove his cigarette and run his tongue across his lips. Closing her eyes, she shook her head. The sudden pressure behind her eyes causing her to wince. She only felt this pressure on the occasions when Mason would tease her like this. Maybe it was just embarrassment. Or it could be because he was flirting with her and she wasn’t used to it. No one flirted with her, she wasn’t anyone’s type. 

“That’s enough, Mason,” Adam said as he entered the kitchen. “You have chores to complete.”

Rolling his eyes, Mason pushed himself off the wall and left the kitchen without another word. 

“Are you all right, Detective?” Adam asked as he stepped beside Emma. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she slowly nodded. “Yeah. Just a lot of late nights and a lot less sleep,” she said before dropping her arms to her side. Inhaling deeply, she cleared her mind and slowly opened her eyes. Tilting her head back, she lifted her eyes to look at him. “I’m good now. Thank you, Adam.”

He stared down at her for a moment and nodded. “Very well, Detective.” He cleared his throat, turned around and walked away. 

Frowning, Emma lifted her apron and wiped her hands on it as she watched Adam leave the kitchen. _Strange,_ she thought. 

“And you thought he didn’t like you,” Felix said, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned to face him. “I still think he doesn’t like me.” Sighing, her shoulders slumped. “I mean, do I smell funny? Or is there something else? Maaka does the same thing when I’m around. It’s like they can’t be in the same room as me.”

He shrugged. “I don’t know really. Natey said he thinks it’s because of your scent. It’s…well…it’s different for everyone.” Turning back to the bowls, he picked up several chocolate chips and popped them into his mouth. “He doesn’t not like you. I think your scent is just too much for him.”

“But you and Mason are okay with it?” she asked as she moved back around the table to pick up the recipe book. “Nate hasn’t said anything.”

“Natey won’t say anything but he’s different,” Felix said. When he saw the surprised look on her face, he knew he said more than he should have. “All supernaturals are different, Ems. Your scent is different to everyone.”

Emma nodded. Elidor had explained it to her when she first found out that she was different. He said she smelled like spring and wildflowers which she thought was funny considering that was her favorite time of year and she loved wildflowers. 

“I guess you’re right, Felix,” she said. Reaching out, she picked up the measuring cup and handed it to him. “We need two cups of chips that is if you haven’t eaten them all again.”

“That’s why Natey bought an extra bag for just me,” Felix said, taking the cup from her. 

She shook her head, smiling. “All right. Let’s do this right or we’re going to end up with some really nasty cookies.” 

“That would be bad,” he said looking at her. “Right?”

“Yes…that would be bad, Felix,” she said, looking at him. 

They continued to work together, mixing the ingredients and scooping out the batter onto the sheets. Once in the oven, they began to work on the next batch. Emma had been surprised that she had been able to keep Felix active enough to keep him from getting bored and finding something else to do. Working with Felix sometimes reminded her of working with Tina. Easily distracted, flights of fancy, but dependable when it was important. She knew that if she ever needed Tina or Felix for anything, they would be there for her. 

….. ….. …..

A couple hours later, the cookies were done and being boxed up. Felix had been called away by Adam to help assist himself and the other members of Unit Bravo with an assignment that her mother sent them on. Cleaning up the kitchen, Emma looked around to make sure everything was cleaned and looking better than it was when she got there. 

The boxes all labeled with names that of those that they would go to throughout the Agency. Many going to the facility in the big city that Emma didn’t have time to get to. She still had several files she needed to complete for the mayor and captain before she could begin her vacation. 

She couldn’t believe that her request had been approved for the week between Christmas and New Years Day. The captain did ask her to keep her phone nearby in case there was something that couldn’t be handled by Tina and she agreed after talking with Tina. Her friend was more than happy to keep watch over the station because she knew that Emma would do the same for her. 

Grabbing the unclaimed boxes of treats that she would take to work the next day, she gathered her belongings and made her way out of the kitchen to make her way out to her car. The snowfall that had covered the city was all gone due to warmer weather. Emma was disappointed that it was gone so soon. There was something always comforting about the snow blanketing Wayhaven. 

Making her way through the warehouse, she paused when she reached the common room and saw the tree all lit up. Standing in front of the tree was Nate with a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. 

“I didn’t know you were back already?” Emma said, stepping into the room.

He nodded, keeping his eyes focused on the tree. “About a half hour ago,” he answered before taking another sip from his glass. 

Frowning, she sat the boxes on the table and walked over to where he stood. “Is everything all right, Nate?”

“Do you still dance?”

“Dance?” 

He pushed himself off the armrest of the sofa and stepped closer to the tree. There was an ornament of a ballerina. “You mentioned one time that you used to study ballet. Have you continued it?”

Stepping forward, Emma folded her arms around herself. “When I get that occasional free time to myself, I have stopped by the studio.” She moved closer to the tree to look at the ornament. “When I went to college, I almost switched my studies to performing arts instead of psychology and criminal justice. I was good at it but not good enough.”

“That’s a shame,” Nate said as he sat his tumbler down on the nearby table and turned to face her. “I bet you would have looked wonderful on stage.”

“You give me way too much credit sometimes, Nate.”

Stepping closer to her, he placed his hands on her waist to bring her closer to him. Wrapping her in a tight embrace, his head lowered to rest his cheek on the top of her head. Emma held him against her, closing her eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

He just held her in his arms. Nate listened to her breathing, her heartbeat. Inhaled the sweet scent that was uniquely hers. The warmth of her body against his.

“Just a bad day.”

She pulled him tighter against her. “Want to talk about it?”

“No,” he answered quickly with a slight shake of his head. “I just want to hold you for a while.”

“I can stay tonight if you want. I have spare clothes here and it shouldn’t be a problem.

Pulling away, Nate rested his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. Eyes full of concern and love. He could just stare in them forever if he were allowed.

“Please.”

Gathering everything, she allowed Nate to lead her through the house until they reached his room. She mentioned going to her room to get something to sleep in, but he stopped her, giving her one of his night shirts while he put on the bottoms. Sitting on the bed, Emma found herself wrapped in his arms once again.

“You know I’m here if you want to talk,” she said, facing him as they laid there. Her hand cupping his jaw as she ran her thumb across his cheek. “You’ve listened to me enough, Nate.”

His hand moved up her arm to brush her hair back from her face. “I love listening to you talk, Emma.” He took a deep breath before leaning forward to kiss her lips. “I can’t talk about it because it’s above your level or I would talk to you. So right now, my love. All I want from you is for you to tell me you love me and let me hold you while you sleep.”

Nate pulled her closer against him as she rolled to her other side. Feeling her slowly drift off to sleep, he held her tight. He hated not being able to tell her what had happened, he always wanted to be open with her about everything. There would be times that he wouldn’t be able to talk to her about missions or other incidents that he and the others participated in. She was always open with him if he asked questions. 

One day he would have to tell her things that he knew she wouldn’t like. Things that may have her question her love for him. He couldn’t lose her now. Not after all they’ve been through. 

Placing a kiss on the back of her head, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax enough to fall asleep. Tomorrow would be a new day for both of them. Another day to start fresh.


	7. Prompts: Dancing, Silence, Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma & Tina are finishing up security details before the ball. Nate escorts Emma home.

Emma stood on the stage looking around the reception hall. The Wayhaven Snowflake Ball was just days away and she was checking on last minute details. 

“It’s like walking through the snow,” Tina said, standing in the center of the dance floor. Holding her arms out, she spun around the floor in fluid motions as she danced with an invisible partner. 

Smiling, Emma nodded. “That’s the point, isn’t it?”

“Yeah…I guess so,” Tina said as she stopped twirling. She looked up at Emma, a wide smile on her face. “It’s like Harry Potter meets Frozen.”

The room was decorated with snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. Twinkling lights draped behind sheer, white fabric. Trees wrapped in lights with fluffy material to resemble snow around the bases. The entranceway had a long archway wrapped in silver and blue with lights. White tablecloths covered the tables with blue and silver accents. Taking it all in, Emma smiled. 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Emma said as she slowly descended the staircase to the dance floor. “Eric Verda and the event organizers and the volunteers did all of the hard work. I’m just checking to see if there are any security issues still needing addressed.”

“And those hunky guys will be here too to help,” Tina said as she clutched her hands to her chest. 

Shaking her head, Emma shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her slacks as she stepped to stand beside her friend. “Depends on whether or not they’re here. They’ve been called away for an assignment.”

“Again?” Tina said, frowning. Dropping her hands to her side, she shook her head. “Didn’t they just leave last week?”

“They did, but they have a job like we do, Tina. They can’t sit around Wayhaven all of the time.”

Turning, the two began to walk towards the exit of the hall. Emma paused in the doorway to take one last look around the hall.

“They should get the holidays off, too. I mean…” Tina began to say until she stopped. A mischievous grin on her face as she nudged Emma with her shoulder. “You are taking a few days off after this is all over.”

“I’m staying here, Tina. Captain Sung only approved of the time off if I kept my phone on. The biggest thing I might do is drive up to see the new museum exhibit for French Impressionists.”

Tina rolled her eyes, snorting. “Oh that sounds like sooo much fun.”

Chuckling, Emma faced her friend. “I’ve been looking forward to it.”

“You should do something fun,” Tina said as she flipped the light switch off. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as all of the twinkling lights turned off until the reception hall was completely dark. “Live a little, Ems.”

“I do enough living, Tina,” Emma replied as she picked up her coat and began to put it on. “I’ve just been too busy to.”

They walked out of the hall and Emma paused as Tina locked the doors and tested them to make sure they were shut. They looked out across the city square. The sky was getting dark as the sun sat off the horizon. The wind picking up, bring the chill with it in the air. Another snowfall was being predicted for the city, this one to bring more than the previous. 

“You need a break sometimes too, Ems. Go away, do something fun.” Tina brushed back her curls that were falling in her face. “Maybe the two of you should go someplace warmer.”

“The two of us?” Emma questioned, looking at her friend.

Tina smiled as she pointed across the street. “You and tall, gorgeous and mysterious.”

Focusing on the direction Tina was pointing, Emma smiled when she saw Nate leaning against her car. “I’ll see you in the morning. Don’t forget to get a dress for the ball next week.”

“I already have one. Now I just need to find the right accessory for my arm, and I’ll be good.”

“Accessory?”

“Someone to take with me,” she said, chuckling. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Emma nodded as she walked across the parking lot to where her car and Nate waited for her. “Why didn’t you tell me you were back?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“You know you’ve been making a habit about waiting for me lately.”

“I will wait centuries if I could hold you in my arms,” he said as he stepped closer to her to wrap his arms around her. Leaning forward, he kissed her. “Nothing would stop me from holding you close to me.”

Looking up into his dark eyes, Emma smiled. “You really know how to charm a woman, don’t you?”

“Not just any woman, but you, my love. For once I have tasted your lips so sweet, no other will compare. Your arms around me makes my soul dance.”

“Is that so?” she teased, lifted a finger to slide it across his lips. “Or is that too much wine that taste on those lips.”

“Wine yes, but nothing is nearly as intoxicating as you are,” he said, winking his eye at her. “Come, let’s get you home where it’s warm. I am yours for the evening if you will have me.”

She lifted up on her toes to kiss him. “As long as you wish.”

….. ….. ….. …..

Nate pushed the door shut after following her into the apartment. Locking the door, he smiled as she stood in front of the tree in the corner of her living room. 

“There’s a new ornament,” she said, reaching out to touch it. “It’s a wolf.”

Nodding, he walked over to where she stood and helped her out of her coat. “Yes. I’ll assume you know who sent that for you.”

“Lesedi is so nice,” she said as she turned to face him. “You have to send my thanks to her for me.”

“I will,” he said, staring down at a woman that he loved. 

He had so much he wanted to say to her but right now all he wanted to do was be with the woman that haunted his dreams. The woman who screamed his name over and over during her orgasm. He wanted to rekindle his memories to know what it was like inside of her, the taste of her, how her skin felt against his touch.

"Emma, I’ve missed you so much," he began before she silenced him by placing the palm of her hand over his lips.

She nodded. "I’ve missed you, too," she said removing her hand from his lips.

He reached out and slid his hand under her jaw, running his thumb along her cheek. He leaned closer and kissed her cheek, near his thumb, so softly she couldn't tell if she was feeling his lips or his breath. 

She closed her eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of his neck. His lips found her mouth as she tilted her head to face him. His tongue was smooth and gentle, sliding against hers, coaxing her into his own mouth and then chasing her away again. She heard her own breathing picking up, felt her chest expand as it sought breath he had stolen away.

Finally, she reached up with her own hand and touched his face, feeling the slight stubble of his scuff against the sensitive palm of her hand. As she did, he pulled away, stopping to look into her open eyes. She recognized the look: he was checking her, making sure he was not doing anything she didn't want him to do. She ran her nails against his face, curved them behind his jaw, trying to send signals with her hands and eyes: yes, I want this.

He kissed her again, more deeply, seeking the depths of her mouth with his tongue, pressing in closer against her, sliding his hand around the back of her head, running it down the surface of her thin back. She shivered as kissed her, marveled at the tenderness of his touch, the caution he used with his hands and mouth.

Nate tried desperately not to rush this feeling. He wanted to be inside of her desperately, but he knew that it wouldn't be right. He had to prove to her that she was someone special, that he would never hurt her. She been hurt enough in life and he didn't want to be one of those that hurt her, too. 

His kisses were deep, full of meaning, more communicative than his voice could ever say. He touched her dark brown hair again, his fingers lingering there. He pulled away, seeking her emerald eyes. Seeking some sign that she was having second guesses about what was happening, but there was none.

Putting his arms close around her, Nate pulled her against his chest. She felt safe in his arms, protecting her from everything. Lowered his head, he kissed her forehead and brushed his lips gently against her hair.

The silence between them could speak for itself. Words that neither had to voice out loud. They could speak to each other by the look in their eyes. A silence that Nate found solace in. She had become his anchor, keeping himself firmly planted on unsteady ground. Emma provided him the peace that he had longed for.

Nate smiled as he lowered his hands down her back, lifting her up, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Without another word, he pulled her in for another kiss as he carried her across the living room to the bedroom. He kissed her one more time before gently setting her down to her feet and urging her down on the bed.

He hovered over her as she lay on her back. Propping on one hand, his other traced fiery trails over the curve of her collarbone, down the middle of her chest, pressing itself against the hollow of her belly. She drank from his mouth, teasing his tongue with her own, biting his lips gently, her breath always just beyond her grasp. 

Desperate to taste his skin, she tugged on the hem of his shirt until he pulled away long enough to take it off and toss it to the floor. She pressed close to him, pulling his body down on top of her, and embraced him again, linking her arms behind his back. He slowly moved his gentle kisses down to her breast, working so slowly she arched her back against his mouth with every nip from his teeth.

"Nate," she breathed into his ear, feeling his tongue slowly tease her. She felt herself sliding down into the passion of the moment.

He enjoyed eliciting the response that Emma gave him. The woman crying out his name was the same woman in his dreams, but better. No matter how hard she tried to get him back in her grasp, he stayed focused on her. He wanted to make this last as long as he could. Their work had kept them apart too much lately and he needed to make up for lost time.

"Nate," she gasped again. "I want you."

She felt his response in the touch of his tongue. She arched her back against him again, tilting her chin back involuntary, scraping her nails against his back.

"Make love to me," he heard her whisper. "Nathaniel, please."

He raised his head and kissed her mouth again, his lips more persistent, desperate. She felt his heated hand on her leg, then at the apex of her thighs. He pulled at the button of her slacks as she lifted her hips so he could slide them off easily.

Gently he urged her legs apart, drawing painful lines of her thighs with his light fingertips. He looked down at her, biting on his lower lip. She laid there completely exposed to him, her cheeks blushing as she looked at him.

"You're beautiful, my dearest."

Swallowing hard, she felt his hand move up her inner thigh as he rested beside her on the bed. His hand gently covering her heated center causing her body to tremble from the touch. His fingers grazed over her swollen nub, producing a deep moan from her. Her back arching at his touch. The feeling was overwhelming, yet it was only the beginning. It was too soon to end, but Nate was willing to take all the time she needed. He would have to fight off his own needs and think of her. 

"You feel so good, Emma," he said sliding a long, gentle finger deep into her.

She cried out in pleasure, enjoying the sensation he produced in her. Nate ran his tongue over her earlobe as he established a rhythm with his finger, drawing it in and out of her slowly. She felt every hot breath he exhaled in her ear and was vaguely conscious of the words that he said.

She tilted her hips against his hand with each stroke, feeling immediately the rushing thrill of an orgasm building in her. She gripped the back of his neck, clinched her teeth, and rocked through the sensation. The shockwaves pounded through her body, gasping his name with each throb. He pulled her face to him and kissed her as the orgasm crested.

Nate stood up, focusing on her as he pulled at the button of his jeans. Her eyes shut, gasping for breath as she floated back to the ground from her climax.

"Emma. Look at me," he said.

Forcing her eyes open, she watched him slid out of his jeans and boxers. She continued to watch him as he leaned back down over her. Positioning his body between her open legs, he kissed her again, pressing his chest against hers, cradling her head in his cupped hands. 

"I need to see you, my love," he said quietly, peering deep into her eyes. 

"I am yours, Nathaniel," she breathed. 

He smiled slightly, kissing her again. Lifting her legs, he bent her knees as he moved closer. Positioning himself at her opening, he silently asked her once again if everything was still good as he always did. A last-minute chance for her to tell him to stop but she never did. She kissed him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Adjusting himself, he debated going slow or fast entering her. Biting his lip, he struggled with his own desire because he wanted her desperately. His dreams had been more intense as of late and a need for release was strong. 

Entering her body, Nate groaned as he felt her tightness squeeze around him like a vice. Her nails dug into his bare shoulder as she felt the twinge of pain as he pressed into her faster than she had expected. Unable to help herself, she moaned against his neck as he filled her, tilting her hips unconsciously to allow him to bury himself completely. For a moment, they both remained still, letting their bodies adjust to the union.

Raising himself up, he withdrew slowly, and pushed in again, trying out her size. Feeling the texture of her surrounding him. He shook with pleasure, adding voice to his rushing breaths. Opening her eyes, she watched as he withdrew and pushed into her again, more quickly this time. He moved against her over and over again, rocking his hips forward with each thrust to fill her, while she pressed his bottom with the heels of her feet and tilted her hips to accept him. The room was full of hushed, frantic sounds, but 

Nate couldn't hear anything except the rushing intense feeling in his head, the orgasm building in him. He was gentle but assertive, pounding into her again and again with no hesitation.

He speeded up, moving quicker and quicker until she was on the brink, her head thrown back, calling his name over and over again. He could tell she was making a feeble attempt to hold off her pending orgasm, but that only made him more excited. His strokes did not stop but multiplied with the power of her orgasm as she fell even deeper into the throes of it, shaking her head from side to side. 

Emma could feel him holding his breath, working against his own climax, drawing it out of her to enjoy. Finally he couldn't hold it anymore, he thrusted once, hard and let out a weak cry, sinking down over her as his body shook. She held him against her as his orgasm gripped him.

They both panted, slick with sweat. He leaned up on his forearms and bent his head down to hers and kissed her gently, softly, smiling as he did it. 

"Are you okay?" he muttered softly.

All she could do was smile and nod.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I'm okay, Nate. Really, I'll be fine." 

Despite herself, she winced as Nate slowly withdrew himself from her body. Pulling her close to his side, he wrapped his arm around her, urging her to rest her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, love. For hurting you.”

"It’s been a while for both of us,” she said softly. “I think we might have needed it more than we thought.”

Nate kissed her on the top of her head. "I never want to hurt you." 

“I don’t think you ever could, Nate,” she said as her eyes slowly closed as she rested against his body.

He knew he could if he told her things that he kept silently locked in his mind. Emma only saw the shell of him, what he wanted to share with her. He knew someday he would need to tell her the truth but not tonight. 

“You and Bravo will be at the ball next week, won’t you?” she asked, nestling further in his embrace. 

“Nothing will stop be from being there. I promise.”

“Good,” she said before letting sleep take her. 

Closing his eyes, Nate allowed himself to slip off to sleep to join her in his dreams.


	8. Prompt: Wreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night of the Snowflake Ball and Emma approaches Adam to try to talk through their differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this has taken an unexpected turn and is not anything close to what I had outlined out for it. I'm blaming it on sleep deprivation and lack of caffeine. 
> 
> Thank you for reading & please leave a comment or two to let me know what you think. I crave feedback.

Adam took a deep breath as his eyes looked over the ballroom. The room was full of Wayhaven citizens in tuxedos and evening gowns. His eyes surveyed the room until he found Felix speaking with several women on one side of the room. He was his usual charming self. Several members of the Wayhaven Police Department were scattered across the room, talking, dancing, or drinking while they did their jobs. He was not impressed however he had to admit that the evening thus far had been uneventful. 

His arms folded across his chest as he narrowed his eyes when he smelled something close by. The scent was unique and one of a kind.

“Detective Kingston,” he said as he heard her step closer beside him. 

Taking a deep breath, Emma gave him a slight nod as she looked out over the ballroom. The dance floor was full, tables with people conversing and everyone was having a good time. After weeks of planning and organizing, she was pleased with how it had all come together. 

“Commanding Agent du Mortain, I hope everything is going well tonight.”

Nodding, he continued to look forward. “I have not noticed anything out of sorts. Your citizens have been behaving appropriate and following all rules and guidelines set for this evening.”

Her eyes looked over him and found herself admitting that he did look nice in a tux. There were still times she thought back to her time in the alternate universe when she and the other Emma Kingston switched places for nearly a month. Her counterpart was in a relationship with Adam that she had trouble understanding until she got to know him – the other Adam – well. However, this Adam still was aloof and didn’t spend much time with her. Since Bravo entered Wayhaven he had kept her at a distance.

“You can relax, Adam,” she said, turning to face him. “Tina, Douglas and all of the volunteers have everything under control. Also, the Agency agents that are here are doing a wonderful job as well.” She turned to look out over the crowd again. “Everyone is having a good time and enjoying themselves.”

Keeping his eyes forward, he shook his head. “It is difficult to allow yourself to relax when you’re on duty, Detective Kingston. We must remain vigilant and keep ourselves alert for any mishaps.”

“I agree. However, as being a citizen of Wayhaven as well as the city’s detective, I know this lot. The biggest issue that we will most likely face would be Bobby Marks asking too many questions of the city council members or the mayor.” She motioned with her head in the direction of Bobby as he was trying to speak with Pippa McKinley, the city’s public works manager. She moved her gaze towards another person across the room. “Then there’s Lachlan Wilton trying to get every woman that gets anywhere near the mistletoe to kiss him.” Her gaze surveyed the room again until she found the person she was looking for. “And lastly, Deborah “don’t call me Debbie” Willard who will be completely sloshed before the end of the evening.” She chuckled, shaking her head. “Tina usually handles Bobby because she can’t stand him. I tolerate him because he does his job and I try to do mine. Lachlan you can just give him a dirty look from time to time and he’ll move on. Deborah, we’ll just need to make sure she has a ride home. I took her keys earlier tonight and will leave them at the station for her to retrieve in the morning.”

He smiled despite himself. “You do seem to know your residents well.”

Emma shrugged slightly. “I wouldn’t be a good detective if I didn’t know the people that live here.”

“Very admirable of you, Detective.”

“You can call me Emma if you’d like. Everyone else does.”

He nodded, lowering his hands down to his sides. “It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

Taking a long, deep breath, Emma slowly blew it back out as she gathered her words. “Nate feels that there is too much tension between us. He wants us to be friends as well as teammates.” She brushed back her hair behind her ear as her eyes moved to watch as Tina prevented Bobby from approaching the mayor. “I know you don’t think much of me or my city.”

“That’s not accurate.”

“No?”

A corner of his lip twitched as if he were about to smile but he forced it away. “I will amend my previous statement. Your city has grown on me.”

“Like a tumor?” she replied quickly.

She had thrown the words back that he had said not long after Unit Bravo had been assigned by Agent Kingston to protect her daughter. Eyes lowering as he turned to look down at her. The woman beside him was dressed in a simple blue and silver gown with a high neck and long sleeves. Where many of the women were wearing dresses that showed off ample amounts of cleavage, hers was modest and elegant. Her dark brown hair was hanging down, framing her face in long waves. 

His mouth slacked to speak but he couldn’t gather the words that he wanted to say that wouldn’t come out wrong. Closing his mouth, he slowly nodded his head as he turned away from her. 

“I apologize for saying those words, Detective.” 

Her head tilted slightly, still staring up at him. “Apology accepted, Adam.” She turned back to the dance floor. “I should warn you. There are several beautiful women that are here tonight that are hoping that you would dance with them. I’ve had several women want to be introduced to Felix and he was more than happy to find a dance partner. Then again, maybe having Mason on patrol tonight was a good thing so he wouldn’t find himself in trouble.”

He scoffed. “Yes, that was a wise decision.”

“See…I’m not that backwater, small town copper no body that you think I am.”

“I think you are much more than that, Emma.”

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. That was the first time he had ever called her by her first name that she could remember. A smile curled her lips as she found herself staring up into his green eyes. She found him, staring down at her with a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. And just as soon as it happened, he turned away again.

“If you are requesting for me to relax then why are you still on alert as you are? I’ve watched you checking with those under you regularly.”

“You’ve been watching me?”

He nodded. “As you said, we are teammates. I look after all members of Bravo just as they look out for me. You are a member of Bravo now as our liaison.” His head slowly turned to find her still looking up at him. “You have proven yourself to protect our team so we will do the same for you. You are part of our family, Emma.”

“I…um…” Her eyes lowered from his to stare down at the floor. Inhaling slowly, she straightened herself and lifted her eyes back to his. “Thank you, Adam. That means a lot to me. I do hope that we can become friends.”

Adam stared down at her. The music had changed from a heavy bass laden song that had some people dancing in a manner that wasn’t appropriate for public to a slow song. He held out his hand as he turned his body to completely face her.

“Would you like to dance, Emma?”

“Dance?” she asked, looking down at his extended hand.

Nodding, he said, “Yes. You said I needed to relax and for us to become more acquainted with each other.”

A tentative hand came up and was placed in the palm of his. “I guess I did, didn’t I?”

Taking her hand into his, Adam leads her onto the dance floor. His other hand moved to her lower back as they faced each other to begin to dance. The band continued to play the slow song, a rhythm for them to gently glide across the floor as he took the lead. Their eyes stayed focused on each other as they danced. 

“I apologize if this is not a proper dance,” he said as he continued to hold her gaze. “I do not do this often.”

“Dance?” she questioned.

Nodding, he answered, “Yes.”

She shook her head slightly. “You’re doing wonderful, Adam.” Smiling, she tilted her head slightly. “I always wondered what kind of dancer you would be like.”

“How so?”

“I’ve seen you train before. Your movements are fluent, very practiced. It’s kind of like when I was in ballet. You learn movements that become natural. Almost instinct when you’re doing certain things.”

“That would explain why you are nimble.”

She nodded. “Not so much anymore. I’m a bit rusty since I don’t dance much now. School and work prevent that.”

“You’ve danced in the training room before,” he said.

“You’ve seen me?”

Nodding slowly, Adam swallowed hard. “Yes. On occasion I have watched you.” He pried his eyes away from her to look anywhere but in her direction. “It is a shame you no longer perform. You are very talented.”

“Thank you, Adam,” she said.

….. ….. ….. …..

Nate stood in the entranceway, looking through the crowd. He knew she was in the room, but he couldn’t smell her scent. However, with as many people in the room it was difficult to separate her scent from everyone else in the large ballroom. 

“She’s on the dance floor,” Tina said as she stepped up beside him. “With your friend.”

“Felix?” he asked, turning to look at the woman.

Tina shook her head. Her bouncy curls shaking about her head as she giggled. “No. The big grumpy one. I told her there was no way anyone could get him to dance with them, but she did something and got him out there. I don’t know how she did it, but Emma did.”

Nate’s eyebrows lifted in surprise as he turned back to look out over the dance floor. His eyes finally found Adam and Emma in the center of the ballroom, dancing. He thought for a moment he was seeing things but as the music began to pick up once again, he could see Adam tucking Emma’s hand in his elbow and escort her off the dance floor. Both were talking, smiling as they walked away as the floor grew crowded again.

“Yes, she did,” Nate replied slowly as the woman disappeared into the crowd of people.

He didn’t know how or what to think about seeing them together. Part of him was relieved that they were making an effort to talk to each other, to work out their differences. Another part of him was unsure about how they were going about doing so. Not that he was a jealous man, but he was jealous that Adam had had the opportunity to dance with Emma before he had. He was hoping that tonight he would share a dance with her for the first time, unfortunately Adam had beat him to it.

“Nate!” Emma said as she walked towards him with Adam still holding her arm. 

Adam released her as she stepped closer to Nate to lift up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. The senior member of Unit Bravo kept his distance as the couple hugged. He watched as Nate placed his hands on her waist and lowered his head down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

“Is Mason doing all right outside? I know it’s really cold,” Emma asked as she looked up at Nate.

“He’s well. Felix will be going out soon to relieve him.” 

She nodded. “Good.” She pulled away from Nate and looked at both men, smiling. “Excuse me for a minute. Captain Sung doesn’t look happy right now and he’s waving a wreath around at the mayor. Heaven knows what that’s all about.” She sighed, shaking her head. “I need to separate them before this whole evening falls apart.” Turning to Adam, she picked up her dress slightly to bow before him. “Thank you for the dance, Commanding Agent.”

Adam bowed at his waist slight, keeping his eyes on hers. “It was my pleasure, Detective Kingston.”

Giving each man a passing glance one last time, she turned and made her way through the room to reach the captain and mayor. 

“I know it wasn’t easy letting her take lead on this, Adam,” Nate said, sliding his hands into the pockets of his slacks. 

Nodding, Adam continued to watch as the detective spoke with the two men, trying to diffuse the situation. “She has proven herself to be a reliable individual, Nate. She is focused on both her role as detective as well as Agency liaison. She is dedicated to her occupation as much as she is to protect those around her.”

Nate turned to face Adam. “Then you and Emma are getting along well?”

Facing him, Adam looked at his friend. “I have never held ill against Detective Kingston, Nate. As I said, she has proven herself.”

“For a human?” Nate questioned.

“She is that. That has not changed since we encountered her from the beginning. However, the detective has shown she is more resilient than many humans that we have dealt with. Apart from Agent Kingston.”

Nate’s head slowly nodded as he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Pulling a hand from his pocket, he lifted it to scratch at his scruffy chin. “I love her, Adam. I’m hoping that she’s around a lot longer than we’re used to with humans.”

“Are you sure? You do know that if this does not turn foul then you will be facing a great deal of stress and tension,” Adam inquired. 

Looking back over his shoulder, Nate watched her. She was laughing with the captain now, the mayor on the other side of the room. “I know that if it doesn’t work out then there would be issues but I don’t think there will be.”

Adam turned his attention in the direction his friend was looking. “And she feels the same way? She loves you, too?”

“Yes. I believe she does,” he answered. 

Slowly exhaling, Adam nodded his head. “Then you must do what you feel is necessary, Nate.”

Nate patted his friend’s shoulder, smiling. “Thank you, dear friend.” He smoothed his hand over his tux jacket and straightened his tie. “I have something important I need to do.”

Nate began to walk away before Adam called out his name to him. The younger vampire stopped and looked back at his friend. 

“Be certain this is what you want, Nate. Once it has been done, there’s no going back.”

Deep brown eyes stared across the distance at the green eyes of his friend and leader. The smile that he had been wearing slowly began to fade. Inhaling deeply, Nate nodded before turning once again to leave. 

Watching across the room, Adam saw Nate step up behind Emma and placed his hand on the small of her back. She turned to look up at him with a friendly smile as he escorted her to the dance floor for another slow song that the band had just began. 

“Something wrong?” Mason asked as he stepped up beside him.

“Why would there be anything wrong?” 

“Because you look like you’re going to toss that table you’re clenching,” he replied with a tilt of his head towards the table. Pulling his lighter from his pants, Mason began to play with the lid opening and closing it. “You give him the speech to pull his head out of his ass?”

“I informed him that he should be careful. Detective Kingston is after all human and processes situations much different than we do.”

Mason scoffed. “You know she’s a bad ass dressed like a librarian, right? She can hold her own.”

“Physical is much different than emotional, Mason.” Adam turned to leave, shaking his head. “When emotions are involved, everything becomes unpredictable.”

Eyebrows furrowed as Mason saw Adam walk away without another word. Frowning, Mason flinched at the bright lights but was thankful for the low volume of the music. He squinted as he looked through the flashing lights until he could find Nate and Emma dancing. 

“What a shit show this is turning into,” he muttered.


	9. Prompt: Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are good at the ball and then it's not.

“When emotions are involved, everything becomes unpredictable,” Adam said.

Mason watched Adam walk away without another word. The younger man grimaced as the bright lights began to flicker more as the music lowered for the slow song that the bad was playing. Turning back to the dance floor, he squinted as he looked through the room to see Nate leading Emma out to the floor and begin to dance. 

“What a shit show this is turning into,” he muttered, lighting his cigarette. 

….. ….. ….. …..

“You look beautiful tonight, dearest,” Nate said as he looked down at into her emerald eyes. His right hand held her left beside his upper arm, his other on the small of her back as he held her close to his body as he moved her across the dance floor. The music was slow, soft, perfect for them to dance together. “I am the luckiest man here tonight.”

Emma’s eyes closed as she shook her head slightly. “You should get your eyes examined,” she said. “There’s a lot of beautiful women in this room and I’m not one of them.”

Watching her eyes opened, lifting to his once again, Nate smiled. “I have perfect vision.” He winked at her. “One of the many perks of who I am.”

“Beats having to depend on glasses like I do when I read,” she said. “It makes me look nerdier than I really am.”

“I love when you wear your glasses.” His head leaned forward slightly to bring his face down closer to hers. “There’s a lot of you that I love.”

Smiling, Emma turned her head so she could lean into him more. His arms wrapped around her as she rested the side of her head against his chest. Placing his cheek against the top of her head, he held her tight against his body as they continued to dance. Nate closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of her heartbeat. The steady rhythm of her heart as they moved slowly in their small space on the crowded dance floor. 

“You’re too good for me, Nate,” she whispered. 

“Why do you say that, love?”

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

The smile he had been wearing since he arrived at the ballroom had faded. He had watched as Mason stood beside Adam when he and Emma began to dance. Not wanting to intrude on their conversation, he had focused on Emma’s words that she was saying about how the ball was progressing. Yet when he saw the gaze of Adam from across the room before he left, it troubled him. When Adam left after speaking with Mason, he had mixed emotions. Not sure if something was troubling Adam or if Mason said something that put their leader in edge. 

“How was your talk with Adam?” he asked.

“Fine,” she replied. “I think he and I have just given each other mixed signals.” She pulled away from him to look up at him. “Adam’s just more complex than I thought he was. I just needed to appeal to his occupational side instead of his personal side.” She smiled. “One day, I hope he and I can be better friends but tonight was a start.”

“That’s good.”

They continued to dance in silence until the music began to change to a more upbeat song. Emma felt his fingers press into her back with a bit more pressure than before. Her eyes lifted to find him wincing from the loud uptake in music.

“Come on. Let’s get you away from this noise,” she said, taking his hand and leading him away from the dance floor. 

Moving to the far side of the ballroom, Emma found a space that the sound and the lights wouldn’t assault his hypersensitivity as much. It was an area that Adam had spent most of his evening there.

“It won’t be so bad here,” she said, placing her hands on his cheeks. “You know what? Why don’t you and Mason go on back to the house. I got this handled here.”

He raised his hands to cover hers that cupped his cheeks. The warmth of her hands against his skin set a fire down inside of him. “I can’t leave you alone.”

“Sure you can,” Emma said. “The ball is almost over, and everything is taken care of. All I have to do is ensure everyone leaves the building and then I’m going home.”

“I should escort you home,” he said, his lips lifting into a smile. He pulled her hands from his scruffy cheeks to hold them together in his. Lowering his head, he kissed her fingertips. “You’ve had a long day and I’m sure you are exhausted.”

“I’m good, Nate. You worry about me too much,” she said, lifting herself up on her toes to kiss him on the tip of his nose. “Adam’s gone; Felix is on patrol now. Take Mason and go do whatever you need to do. I can handle everything else.”

Nate’s head slowly nodded. “Can I come by later?”

Shrugging, she said, “Not tonight. I’m going straight to bed when I get home, Nate. I won’t be any kind of company.”

He kissed her hand that he still held. “Then I will see you tomorrow. The start of your vacation.”

She nodded. “I will try. I have some things I need to take care of at the station before I can fully go on vacation. Then I’ll drop by the house.” Seeing the concerned look in his eyes, she smiled at him. “Please don’t be offended but I need a break. To myself.”

He stared down at her prepared to say he didn’t like it. To tell her that he had something that he had been longing to say. However, his only response to her was a slow nod of his head with a weak smile. 

“If that’s what you wish. It is your vacation after all.” He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. “I am not the one to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do. Just promise me that we will be able to spend some time together.”

She patted him on the shoulder. “I promise.”

“Very good,” he replied, tilting his head forward to kiss her. 

He began to pull away from her, still holding her hand in his. They waited until they could hold on no longer before they parted. Emma smiled at Nate as he winked at her before finally turning to leave. 

“So many words can be said from the gaze of a man,” Eric said as he stepped up behind her with Sol. 

Sol nodded as he wrapped his arm around his husband’s. “Unspoken words are lost when they can’t be put into sound.”

She turned to look at them, frowning. “You think Nate’s trying to say something to me?”

Both men smiled at her, nodding their heads. 

“Without question, dear Emma,” Eric said.

“It’s too late now,” she said, wrapping her arms around herself. “He’s already gone and I have to make sure everything is taken care of before I can leave.”

“We’ll get Tina and take care of this,” Sol said. “I’m sure he’s not made it too far away.”

_Vampire. Rapid speed. Probably already at the warehouse by now._ She took a deep breath. “I should stay.”

“Nonsense,” Sol said. “If anyone says anything, we’ll just say that you got a call that needed taken care of.”

Biting down on her lower lip, she was about to protest when Sol shook his head and pointed to the door.

“Go already,” he encouraged. 

Her head nodded as a smile upturned her lips. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

….. ….. ….. ….. 

Mason exited the ballroom to find Adam. It didn’t take him long to find him outside, in the city square, staring up at the full moon. “You going to tell her or what? Just act like nothing is going on like you usually do.”

Adam remained still. Never moving, rooted to where he stood. “She’s made a choice and Nate has made his.”

“How the hell can she make a choice if she doesn’t even know?” Mason said, tossing his spent cigarette to the side before lighting up another one. “Fuck…I bet you haven’t even told her, have you? I know you sure the hell don’t talk to her. She thinks you hate her.”

“I don’t,” Adam blurted out, spinning to look at the other man. Shaking himself, he blew out a heavy breath. “I don’t hate her.” 

“Avoiding her. Not speaking to her. Snapping at her when you do.” Mason flicked the ashes off his cigarette, watching them in the faint light as they floated with the wind. “You look repulsed every time she’s near you.” He pulled another long drag off his cigarette. “Look, I don’t give a fuck what you think about her. Just pull your head out of your ass and make it right.”

“There’s nothing to make right, Mason,” Adam said. “She’s in love with Nate. He’ll take better care of her than I could.”

“You really are an unsufferable bastard, aren’t you?” Mason said. “You need to tell them.”

Adam’s eyes widened as he clenched his jaw tight. Across the square, he could see Nate staring back at him through the dimly light streetlights. Before Adam could turn to leave, Nate was standing in front of him. 

“Tell them what?” 

Mason turned to face Nate, prepared to speak when Adam stepped around him, holding up his hand to signal for him not to speak.

“Nothing,” Adam said. 

Nate’s brows furrowed as he looked at the two men. “Tell them what?” he repeated.

“There’s nothing to discuss,” Adam said as he turned his back to Nate. He glared at Mason as the other man turned to stare at him. “This is over.”

“What’s over?” Felix said as he ran up to them and stopped quickly next to Mason. “What’s happening?”

“Nothing,” Adam growled.

“Coward,” Mason muttered, lighting another cigarette.

Brown eyes darkened with anger as he turned to watch Adam start to walk away. His fingers clenched at his sides until he felt his nails digging into his palms. “I thought we didn’t keep secrets, old friend.” 

Adam stopped, hearing his friend call him out. 

“What are you not telling me?” Nate said.

The only sound around them was the fireworks going off near the ballroom. The final event of the evening to signify the end of the Snowflake Ball was over. The sky was lit up with the bright, vibrant colors of the fireworks.

“Tell me, Adam.”

When Adam didn’t answer, Nate turned to look at Felix and Mason. The plume of smoke hiding his face as he blew out a stream of smoke. 

“Mason,” Nate said softly as he looked at him.

Taking another puff off his cigarette, shaking my head. “For fucks sake,” he grumbled. He turned to look at Adam, still standing with his back to both men. “Tell him or I will.”

“No.” Adam turned to look at Mason and Nate. “This conversation ends now. There is nothing to say and if it is then it will jeopardize everything we’re doing here.”

Nate stared at the leader of Unit Bravo. “If it’s that important then we should know what it is. We’re a team and a family. Whatever it is we can work through it.”

“Let it go, Nate,” Adam said as he lowered his head, blowing out a heavy breath. “Just…let it go.”

Felix’s eyes widened as he turned around to check on the noise that he had heard. His jaw opened slightly when he saw what it was and grabbed Mason’s jacket sleeve, tugging on it. “Mason, I wo – “

“He’s in love with Emma,” Mason blurted out.

A strong wind picked up, carrying the scent of the woman that stood at the corner of the town square. She had stopped walking towards them when she heard them arguing but instead of turning around and going back inside, she wanted to make sure they were all right. All four men picked up the scent in the breeze, all feeling a different attraction to it.

“Emma…” Nate whispered as he stared at her.

She wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head as she looked at all four men. Emma couldn’t believe she had heard the words correctly when Mason had said it. “This is all a joke, right?” 

Her eyes turned to look at Nate, then to Adam with tears welling in her eyes. All four men stared back at her. None saying a word or moving in her direction.

“Someone say something,” she requested, wiping at the tears in her eyes. When none answered, she turned to look at Felix. She knew he would tell her what was being said. “Felix?”

The younger of the group bit down on his lower lip. Removing his hat from his head, he began to twist it in his hands. “Ems…” 

He looked between Nate and Adam, hoping that each man would speak up but neither did. It was Mason that answered her.

“Adam’s been in love with you for a while now,” Mason said, looking at her. It hurt him to be so blunt about it, but he knew that this needed to get out in the open before Nate did something that would cause more issues with the unit. “He didn’t want to tell you because you were with Nate.”

She turned to look at Nate then past him to where Adam stood. “Is this true?”

Nate spun his head around to see Adam’s head slowly nodding. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Green eyes found her emerald eyes staring back at him in the darkness. He couldn’t face his friend, but she needed for her to hear it. “Because it was for the best.”

“I’m so happy that everyone knows what’s the best for me!” Emma shouted. “All of you making my decisions about what I should do or not do.” She looked at each of the men. “Since you walked into my office, I’ve been following my mother’s orders. Your orders. Told what to think. What to believe. And now, this?”

When Nate began to step towards her, she shook her head and pointed her finger at him. 

“No! Don’t come near me,” she said, shaking her head. The tears falling down her cheeks as she looked at them. “Just don’t.”

Turning around, Emma walked away without giving any of them another glance. She kept walking even when she heard Mason tell them to leave her alone as she walked across the square to find her car. 

Sliding into the beat-up hatchback, she retrieved her phone to text Tina to tell her she was going home and wouldn’t be back. Not wanting to speak to anyone else, she turned her phone off and dropped it on the passenger seat. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead against the steering wheel and let the tears fall as she sobbed loudly. Eventually, she pushed herself up and wiped the tears from her face with the heels of her hands. Taking in a deep, ragged breath, Emma started her car to drive home.

In the morning, she would decide what to do with her future. Tonight, she was going back to her apartment, locking herself inside and not speak with anyone.

She needed to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah...I really did it. Now I'm going to have to dig myself out of this hole I've been shoveling. I'm about five foot deep now and at the rate I'm going with this it's going to be deep enough for me not to dig myself out of.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments you leave. I'm always excited to hear what you think, whether it's good or bad.


	10. Prompt: Dusk, Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has shut herself off from everyone and Tina comes to cheer her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I almost didn't. I almost scraped the whole thing & gave up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, kudos or any comments.

_“He’s in love with Emma.”_

_“He’s been in love with you for a while now.”_

_“Is it true?_

_“Why didn’t you say anything?”_

_“Because it was for the best.”_

The memories played back like watching a movie on repeat. Over and over in her thoughts, waking or sleeping, it never ended. Tears no longer fell, she had no more to shed. The only thing that remained was the tightness in her chest where her heart ached. Her mind full of uncertainty and confusion. No matter how she tried to push it out of her mind it continued to come back. 

She couldn’t face them any longer. The phone call to her mother that night was painful on two parts. The fact that she called her mother in the first place was difficult in itself. She disliked her mother for the years of abandonment and not being the mother than Emma needed. And then there was her asking to be reassigned to another Agency unit. Rebecca didn’t question her, didn’t ask why, she just said that another unit would be assigned whenever possible. 

Emma stared at the phone that rested on the center of the coffee table of her living room. The only reason she had kept it charged was because she had promised Captain Sung that if there was an emergency she would be available. Thankfully so far, every call going into the station, Tina or Douglas had been able to handle. Since the night of the ball, she had stayed locked in her apartment, refusing to answer the door or phone. The curtains were pulled shut so no one could look inside her apartment. As far as anyone knew, no one was home.

Yet, there she was. Curled up on the sofa, the same leggings and t shirt she had been wearing for going on five days. The only time she left the confines of the blanket wrapped around her was to make herself tea, use the bathroom, or curl up on her bed instead of the sofa. Food had no taste to it. Reading was just jumbled words that couldn’t be translated. She had no desire to do anything except stare at the same wall that she had been staring at for days.

“Come on, Ems,” Tina called out, knocking on the door a little harder. “Let me in.”

She turned to look at the door, but that was it. Pulling the blanket tighter around her body, Emma leaned her head against the back of the sofa and closed her eyes. 

_Go away,_ she thought to herself. 

Hearing the key being inserted in the locks and the door opening, Emma opened her eyes again to wearily look at her friend. Tina shut the door, locking it again before making her way over to where Emma sat balled up beneath the blanket.

Staring down at her, Tina shook her head. The bouncy curls swinging about her with each turn of her head. “You really look like shit, you know that?”

“Go away, Tina” Emma said, pulling the blanket up over her head. “I’m not in the mood.”

Sitting down on the other end of the sofa, Tina reached out to wrap her arm around her friend’s shoulder to encourage her to lean against her. Wrapping both arms around her, Tina held her friend against her body as she tried to comfort her. 

“Want to talk about it?”

Emma leaned against her friend, closing her eyes. She had always been there for her when she needed a friend the most. “Not really.”

“That bad, huh?” Tina asked, rubbing her hand across her friend’s back. “Men are pigs and should all rot in hell.”

“Maybe,” Emma said softly. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Sure, it does,” Tina said, looking down at her as Emma balled up and rested her head on the other woman’s lap. Stroking Emma’s hair, she shook her head. “You need to get over it, Ems. You’ve been locked up in here for days. Verda sent me to make sure we didn’t need to call your apartment a crime scene.” Wincing, she looked at her. “Seriously, you smell like a corpse. I’m surprised the neighbors haven’t called to complain.”

Emma sighed, closing her eyes. “I’m not that bad.”

“Sure you are. Your eyes are bloodshot. Your skin is paler than usual. And girl…you’re hair looks like birds live in it.”

Inhaling deeply, Emma opened her eyes and turned her head just enough to look up at Tina. “I’ve looked better.”

“No shit, Ems.” Tina leaned over to hug her friend, resting her chin on the woman’s shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she slowly blew it out. “Look. I don’t know what happened other than what Douglas told me when he went out to give you your scarf that you left.”

Emma swiped at the tears from her eyes. “That poor kid.”

“He’s worried about you,” Tina said. “He said he saw you talking to the guys and then running off, crying. And then when Captain Sung said you wouldn’t be back until after the new year, he really stared to be concerned.”

Pushing herself up, Emma ran a hand through her tussled hair to push it back then ran the heel of her hands across her eyes. “I should get ahold of him. Talk to him.”

Tina shifted on the sofa to look at her. A smile growing on her lips. “That’s exactly what you should do.”

“Call Douglas?” Emma questioned. “You want me to call Douglas?”

Shaking her head, Tina said, “No. Tell him in person. Tonight. A bunch of us are getting together at Laycott’s for drinks and bring in the new year.”

Shaking her head, Emma stood up, pulling the blanket tighter around her body as she walked towards the kitchen. Tina followed her into the kitchen to find her filling water into the kettle. Leaning against the doorframe, Tina shoved her hands down into the back pockets of her jeans.

“Go out with us, Ems. It will be just what Dr. Verda ordered.”

Turning on the stovetop, Emma sat the kettle down and turned to look at her friend. “Sol told you to take me out drinking? For New Year’s Eve?”

“Sure he did! He and Eric will be there, too.” Pointing a finger at her, Tina said, “You need to get out, have some drinks, and have a good time. This is exactly what you need to do.”

Emma scooped the tea blend into two diffusers, setting them inside two mugs. Picking up the kettle, she poured the steaming, hot water into the mugs and returned the kettle to the stove. “I don’t like going out drinking, Tina. You know that.”

“New Year. New start,” Tina said. “Go out, having some fun, a couple of drinks.” She pointed at her, wagging her finger. “You deserve this, and you know it.”

Picking up one of the mugs, she handed it to Tina before picking up her own. Taking a sip, she leaned herself back against the kitchen counter. “I just don’t know, Tina. I’ve never been a drinker and I’m not much of a partier.”

Tina took a drink of her tea, nodding. “Like I said, you can’t keep sitting here like this. You need to go out and be around other people. Even if it’s for a couple drinks.” She took another drink and looked outside. “Look. It’s just barely dusk and nothing big is going to happen still for a couple of hours. Get yourself in the shower, put something nice on and meet us at the bar.”

Taking another long drink of her tea, Emma felt the warmth of the mug rush through her body. After days of feeling cold and alone this was a welcomed change. “You know what?” she started saying as she sat her mug down on the counter. “I’ll go.”

“Yes!” Tina shouted, setting her cup down. “Now get your ass in the shower and if you’re not there in the next hour, we’ll come and get you.”

Holding up two fingers, Emma shook her head. “Two hours. It’s probably going to take that long for me to comb my hair.”

Tina shortened the distance between them, wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her in for a hug. “I knew you’d come.” Pulling away, Tina stepped back and waved her finger at her again. “Two hours. No later.”

Nodding, Emma smiled as she nodded her head. “Two hours or so.”

Tina walked through the apartment, making her way towards the door. “Two hours, Ems!”

Dropping her head, she sighed as Tina pulled the door shut behind her. Picking up her mug again, she took another sip, letting the herbal blend hit her system. It was calming after the wreck she’d been that week. Shoulders slumping, she released a heavy breath and looked down at herself. 

“I do look awful,” she said. Another sip and she shook her head. “Well, I told her I’d go so I guess I better get ready.”

….. ….. ….. …..

Winter in Wayhaven meant dusk quickly turned into night and night quickly got dark. Parking on the side street, she decided to leave her coat in the car so she wouldn’t need to worry about finding it when it was time to leave. She promised Tina that she would be there but not necessarily all night. Being out all night for New Years Eve wasn’t how Emma wanted to spend her first night out since locking herself in her apartment. 

Stepping inside, she was greeted with smiles and hugs from many of the patrons. That was one thing she always enjoyed about her small town was how close everyone was. However, it had it’s disadvantages as well. She received several looks from people that offered sympathy without saying a word. Others asked if she was doing well to which she politely said everything was fine. Talking to others about how they felt was her job, not the other way around. Her occupation as Wayhaven detective was to help others, listen to their problems not the other way around. 

“There she is!” Sol said as he handed his drink to Eric and held out his arms to her, hugging her. “We’re so happy you made it.”

Emma fell into his arms, letting him embrace her. “Where’s the girls?”

“We arranged a babysitter tonight,” Eric said as he handed the drinks to his husband and hugged her. “The girls were happy to spend time with Krissie. They absolutely love her.”

“Krissie Linton?” Emma asked.

Sol nodded. “Yes. She’s home for holiday until next week.”

Nodding, Emma smiled. “She’s a good person. When she graduates this year, she’ll be perfect for Mrs. Hollister’s position at the elementary school when she retires at the end of the year.”

Eric looked at his husband, smiling. “That’s a perfect idea. We’ll have to mention that to her when we get home.”

“Here you go!” Tina said, shoving a wine glass in Emma’s direction. Seeing her friend about to protest, Tina shook her head. “And don’t you say no. You need this and you know that. Besides, one glass of wine isn’t going to hurt you.”

Emma accepted the glass and smiled. “You’re right. One won’t hurt me.”

….. ….. ….. …..

One glass soon turned into two. Two turned into three. And before she knew it, Tina was watching Emma order her fifth glass of wine. “Are you sure you want another glass, Emma? You don’t normally drink this much.”

Emma shook her head, as she waved down Chen for another drink. “I’m fine.” She pointed at her friend, saying, “You said one won’t hurt me.”

Eyes widened as Tina looked at her, frowning. “Honey, that was four glasses ago.” She reached out to take the glass away from her but retracted her hand quickly when Emma smacked it. “Hey!”

“I deserve this,” Emma said, taking a sip. 

Tina pursed her lips tightly as she looked at her friend. She had never seen her friend drunk before, usually it was the other way around. “Where’s your car keys?”

Setting the glass down on the counter, Emma reached down into her pants pocket and pulled out her phone. “That’s not it.” Handing the phone to Tina, Emma began searching her other pocket for the car keys. “Here they are.”

Taking the keys, Tina put them in her pocket. “Stay here. Don’t go anywhere.”

Emma sat down on the barstool; she shook her head as she picked up her glass. “Okay.”

Moving back through the crowd, Tina found Sol and Eric as they were sitting in a corner booth, talking to each other. Dropping down in the booth with them, she folded her arms across her chest and blew out a heavy breath. 

“She’s wasted.”

“Maybe bringing her out tonight was not the wisest thing to do,” Sol said. 

Nodding, Eric said, “One of us should take her home before something happens.”

“You mean like Bobby Marks putting his moves on her?” Tina said, looking across the busy bar. She looked down at her hands to see she was still holding Emma’s keys and phone. Scrolling through the contacts, Tina’s finger hovered over the call button.

“Are you sure you want to call him? She’s pretty upset as it is,” Eric said, taking the phone away from her. “Maybe we should get her home.”

“I got it!” Tina took the phone away from him. 

She started flipping through the phone numbers until she found what she wanted. 

….. ….. …… …..

Adam stepped into the bar with a scowl on his face. The smell of alcohol, cigarette smoke and a loud music assaulted his hypersensitivity. Wincing, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes shut to try to adjust to changes. Inhaling deeply, he slowly blew it back out as he dropped his arms to his side and squeezed his hands into fists. 

The call that he had received didn’t make sense to him. Officer Poname was rambling so fast it was difficult to make out what she was saying other than the detective needed help. Stepping in further, he found Dr. Verda and his husband standing near the bar with Officer Poname. Blowing out a heavy breath again, he made his way through the crowd until he reached the bar counter.

“I’m sorry Tina called out,” Dr. Verda said. “Eric and I were about to take her home ourselves.”

Shaking his head, Adam looked down at the pathologist. “I will ensure she gets home.”

Tina jumped down from the barstool she had been sitting on. She walked up to Adam, looking up at him. “I tried calling Nate but he didn’t answer.”

Snorting, Adam nodded. “It’s fine, Officer Poname. I will see that she gets home.”

“Thank you,” she said, handing him the phone and car keys that she had been holding onto. “Take these, too. I don’t think Emma would have drove, but I didn’t want to take the chance.”

Looking down at the offered items briefly before taking them and putting them into his coat pocket. “I will take over from here.”

Eric looked at Sol, leaning over to whisper to him. “Are you sure about this? He’s not the nicest of the group.”

Sol’s eyes moved from his husband to look at the man as he stared across the short distance at the woman still drinking at the bar. His head slowly nodded. “I think she’ll be all right.”

Rolling his shoulders, Adam clenched his hands into fists before stepping forward. She didn’t notice him standing behind her. However, Bobby had. The reporter was leaning over Emma, talking low to her as his hand rested on her back, playing with her hair. 

“It’s nice seeing you relax, angel,” Bobby said as he motioned towards the bartender. 

She turned to face him and frowned when she saw Bobby step back with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. She spun around, wobbling from the large amount of alcohol she had been drinking. She never got drunk; the occasional glass of wine was about it. But tonight, she made up for not drinking and indulged much more than she could handle. 

“Detective,” Adam said, grabbing her before she tipped over. “Are you all right?”

Emerald eyes lifted back to stare up into a pair of green eyes that were staring down at him. She shook her head, her dark brown hair tossing back and forth as she pointed at him. “No…I am not.”

Adam stared down at her, frowning. “You’re drunk.”

“You’re damned right I’m drunk!” Emma said. She jabbed her finger in his chest as she kept her eyes on his. “It’s all your fault, you big jerk.”

“It’s time to go, Detective,” Adam said as he took the hand that was jabbing him in the chest. “You’ve had too much.”

She pulled her hand away from him, shaking her head. “No. I’m not going. It’s not midnight yet.”

Stepping forward, he was about to reach out for her when Bobby moved between them to stop Adam. The reporter looked up at the man, a smirk on his face.

“She said, she’s not going.”

Adam took another step closer to the reporter, his green eyes narrowing as he stared down at him. A growl twitching his upper lip. “Move or I will move you.”

Swallowing the lump that sudden appeared in his throat, Bobby felt his heart racing in his chest. The men felt his hands shaking down at his side and his legs began to feel weak.

“Oh…stop!” Emma said, stepping between Adam and Bobby. Running her hand through her dark brown hair, she pushed it back and looked up at Adam. “That’s enough.” Emma felt the last of her energy leave her body, the exhaustion returning as she stared up at him. “Fine. Take me home.”

She pushed past him and through the crowd towards the door. Taking one last second, Adam stared down the reporter before pushing a path through the crowd to reach her before she reached the door. She stepped outside, wrapping her arms around herself when the cold wind hit her. The feel of the wind and the unexpected arrival of one of the last people she wanted to see, was causing her to sober up faster than she would have liked.

“Happy now?” she said, standing out on the empty sidewalk. 

“To see you safe, then yes,” he answered. 

Shivering, she stared up at the night sky. The cloudless sky allowed the stars to shine brightly above them. Emma closed her eyes, wrapping herself tighter with her arms. Shaking her head, she blew out a long sigh. “Why bother?” 

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. 

“I’m done with all of this.” Emma turned her body so she could face him, holding out her hand. “Give me my keys.”

“I don’t think that would – “

“Just give me the damn keys!” she said.

Reaching into his jacket pocket, he handed her the keys. Adam watched as she removed the key to her apartment from the keyring before shoving the remainder of the keys back at his chest. Taking the keys, his eyes followed her as she turned to walk away into the night. 

Adam watched as she left, running his hand over the top of his head. Shaking his head, he pulled his coat off and moved quickly until he was right behind her. 

“It’s too cold for you,” he said, moving around in front of her.

She stopped walking and looked away. Adam looked down to watch her wipe the tears from her face. Lifting his arms, he stepped closer to drape his coat over her shoulders. When she tried to move away, he tightened his hold over the lapels of the pea coat.

“Detective,” he said softly. “Please.”

She wiped at the tears again, trying to leave but Adam refused to release his hold on her. Turning her head, she looked up at him, the tears falling down her face. “Why?” When he didn’t answer her fast enough, she shook her head. “Answer me!”


	11. Prompts: Cuddle, Date, Wish, First & Remorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update on this. RL is taking its toll on me right now.
> 
> As usual...THANK YOU for reading! I appreciate it. Also BIG THANK YOU's to those that leave comments. I love hearing what you think - good or bad.

“Answer me!” 

Adam stared down into a pair of tear-filled eyes. Her face flushed from the cold wind that was getting stronger. The scent of the approaching storm filled Adam’s senses just as her rapid heartrate and her ragged breath.

“Damnit!” she shouted, punching him on the chest. “Why now? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Unmoving, he allowed her to hit him several more times before she finally stopped hitting him. The tears streaming down her face, the faint makeup that she wore leaving trails down across her cheeks. Her body shivering from anger as she pressed her fists against his chest, head lowered, and shoulders slumped. She looked defeated, broken.

“I couldn’t tell you,” Adam began saying. “Not when I saw how Nate was attracted to you.” His hands itched to reach out to her, to take her in his arms as she sobbed against him. Yet, he didn’t. The weight of her fists against his chest, her forehead now against his body. He remained still, unmoving as he looked at her. “I feel remorse for what I’ve done to you, Detective. As well as Nate”

Emma just stood there, sobbing. Her world had been turned upside down, inside out and completely disheveled. She wished that none of this had happened. Everything back to the first day that her mother walked into her office and introduced Unit Bravo to her. 

“I don’t understand,” she said. Her voice was low, barely audible but not to a vampire. “You never said anything. You hated me.”

His trembling hands reached down to cup her cheeks in his palms to urge her to lift her head. Tilting her head back, Adam found her emerald eyes staring up at him. Full of tears, swollen from crying. “I’ve never hated you, Emma. I could never hate you.”

“I…I don’t understand, Adam. Every time you’re near me, you look like the smell of me makes you sick. You argue with everything I say. Everything I do.”

His thumb moved across her cheek to wipe away the tears. “I fight every second that I’m near you. Your scent is overwhelming. More than any other scent I’ve encountered.” He stared down at her, feeling her tears against his fingers. His heart ached as he looked down at her. “It has been etched in my memory since we first met. As well as my overwhelming desire to be with you but I couldn’t. I couldn’t do that to you or to Nate.”

“But you did,” she said. Reaching up, she placed her hands over his and pulled them away from her face as she stepped back from him. “And Nate? How could you just do this to him?”

He shook his head. “I didn’t want this to happen.”

“Didn’t want this to happen!” she shouted. “What the hell, Adam!”

“I knew I couldn’t be with you because of Nate. He’s better for you. He can give you what you the life that you deserve.”

“What I deserve?!” She threw her hands up in the air. “Why do all of you think that you know what I deserve?” She pointed at him, shaking her head. “Ever since my mother walked into my office that day, I’ve been told what I can or can’t do. What I can or can’t say. You know? Just for a moment…a brief moment I really thought for once in my life I was actually happy. And just as usual I get the door slammed in my face and I’m told ‘Oops sorry. There’s nothing here for you, Emma’.”

He stepped forward towards her but stopped when she pulled off his coat and tossed it back at him. 

“No!” she said, waving her hand at him. “I’m done with all of you.”

She turned around, walking away as she wrapped her arms around herself. The cold air and her anger had sobered her much more than she wanted to be. She cursed Nate for not being the one that came to hunt her down. He hadn’t come by or called or even let her know he was even still alive. Adam’s appearance was the first time she heard from anyone. Not even her mother, not that she expected to hear from her. She could be lying dead in a dark alley and wouldn’t know or care that she was missing.

Emma knew he was still following her, but she didn’t care. As far as she was concerned, they could all go to Hell. The pain they had put on her through since the Snowflake Ball was more than she could handle. She just wanted to go back to her apartment, sleep off the hangover she knew was coming and start her life all over again.

 _“Two out of three won’t be too bad,”_ she thought.

….. ….. ….. …..

Her head was throbbing when she finally gathered the strength to open her eyes. The nausea building as she attempted to sit up until it overtook her. Tossing the blankets off her body, she ran to the bathroom, dropped to her knees as she began to release the curses of overindulging from the night before.

“Here,” she heard over her. 

The wet washcloth was placed over her neck, providing some relief as she vomited. Keeping her head lowered, she reached up to pull the washcloth from her neck to wipe her face clean. “Get out,” she rasped, her throat raw from vomiting. 

Mason walked around her, grimacing from the smell of her purging. He opened the small window of the bathroom before sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. Running a hand through his hair to push it back, he took the washcloth from her and handed her a fresh one that he had retrieved from the towel holder beside the tub.

“I see you’re still pissed,” he said, tossing the dirty washcloth into the laundry basket. 

“Get out,” she repeated. 

Lifting up, she pulled her legs back around so she could sit down on the small bathroom floor. Leaning her back against the wall, she laid the washcloth over her face to allow it to cool her flushed skin. Mason stared down at her, playing with the cigarette that he held between his fingers. 

“Not until I know you’re not dead.”

Emma’s trembling hand reached up to slide the washcloth down over her face. Dropping her hands down in her lap, she closed her eyes and blew out a heavy breath. “I’m not dead…yet.”

“You’re a lightweight, Ems,” he said, lowering himself down to sit beside her on the floor. “I expected better from you.”

Running the washcloth over her face again, she sighed heavily. “I thought the same of you, Mason.” Opening her eyes, she rested her head against the wall behind her and stared across the small room. “I thought you were my friend.”

“Damnit, Ems,” he said, still toying with the unlit cigarette. He put it between his lips and pulled out his lighter. “I am your friend. Why else would I be here?”

She tilted her head slightly, just enough so she could see him out the corner of her eye. He was playing with the lighter in his hand, the cigarette barely held between his lips. “You knew…didn’t you?”

His shoulders barely lifted in a shrug. “Doesn’t matter if I did or didn’t.”

“The hell it doesn’t, Mason,” she snapped back. “Adam says he loves me. Nate says he loves me. How am I supposed to deal with that?”

Mason turned his head to look at her. Her color was pale, eyes swollen, hair was messy. She was his friend, the only person he had allowed to be this close to other than his teammates. His shoulders slumped as he lifted his arm to wrap around her shoulders to bring her closer to his side. Feeling her head lean over to rest on his shoulder, he shook his head.

“You’re asking the wrong person, sweetheart,” he said. 

They sat there in silence in the small bathroom. Leaning against each other for support. Mason didn’t know what to do other than just allow her to rest against him as he held her. This wasn’t his usual job when dealing with humans. It was to interview or interrogate them, get them to talk. Working with the emotional side was not his strong point. 

“What am I going to do, Mason?” Emma finally asked, breaking the silence. 

He pulled her tighter against his side as he returned his lighter to his jacket pocket and removed the cigarette from between his lips. “Depends on what you want, Ems. You go back to Nate like nothing’s happened. You go to Adam to see what happens. Or just keep avoiding them like you’re doing now.”

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. “If I keep avoiding them, then I avoid you and Felix. It’s not fair to you two.”

“Fuck no,” he uttered. Mason snorted as he put his cigarette back between his lips. “If I have to keep hearing Felix whine, I’m going to toss him.”

Sighing, she opened her eyes to look up at him. “So, you’re telling me to suck it up and get back to work with you lot.” Pulling away, she turned to face him better. “You’ve ran into some pretty strange things before, right?”

Cocking an eyebrow, he looked at her curiously. “As if vampires, demons and werewolves aren’t strange enough?”

She smiled, shaking her head. “And witches that can open portals into alternate realities.” 

“What are you getting at, Ems?”

“Anyway we can go back in time and start all of this over again?”

“So we don’t meet?”

Shaking her head, she smacked him lightly on the shoulder. “Maybe just back to you lot walking into my office that day.”

Scratching his chin, he pursed his lips as he thought about it. “Never heard of it before. If we could, maybe we’d get that bastard Murphy this time. Not let him escape.”

There was a name she hadn’t heard or thought of for a while. The name still sent shivers across her body. Simply nodding, she returned to her spot beside him on the floor. “Life would be easier if we had a reset button, wouldn’t it?”

“Not always, sweetheart.”

“You’re probably right,” she said, leaning against him again.

The silence returned between them. Mason couldn’t take it for long before he was needing to finally light that cigarette. “I’ve got to get back before the send the dogs looking for me.”

She watched him lift himself to his feet, saying, “Be careful, Mason.”

He walked to the door and stopped in the doorway. Looking back over his shoulder, he watched as she began to pull herself up to her feet. “Don’t worry about me, Ems. You should worry about yourself.”

“She waved a dismissive hand about, shaking her head. “Let me guess…rogue supernaturals? Trappers? Or someone else out there trying to cuddle up to me? Anyone else out there trying to confess their love and get a date from me?”

Inhaling deeply, he shook his head. “Just…rumors. We’re looking into it but keep in touch. If not with them, call me.”

Emma wrapped her arms around herself, staring at his back as he began to turn away. “Mason?”

He turned his head and started to walk away. “Just watch your back. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Nodding, she took in a deep breath as she leaned her body against the doorframe. Her eyes stayed on his as he reached the door of her apartment and opened it. He looked back over his shoulder at her, frowning as his eyes met her briefly before leaving. Staring at the closed door, she allowed her mind to wander once again. It was time for her to pull herself out of the gutter and face her problems. Hiding from it won’t help her or anyone else.

But first, she was needing a shower to wash away the remainder of last night’s shame. Then she was going to face Nate and Adam.


	12. Prompts: Fireworks, Memories, Admit, Succumb & Delight

Emma climbed out of her car, frowning as she heard the loud squeaking noise it made when she attempted to shut the door. “Great,” she muttered, pushing with all the strength she had to push on the door. 

The door had become stuck…again. She had been too busy to get it into the mechanic to get it fixed along with the passenger side window that refused to go up or down. Not that anyone was brave enough to ride with her. The ‘death trap’ had received negative reviews for the last several years. Emma knew she needed to get something newer or at least something new to her. 

“Here. Let me help you,” came a familiar voice behind her.

Startled when she heard him suddenly beside her, she nearly fell backwards when she slipped on a broken limb behind her. He caught her before she fell, scooping her into his arms. Out of reflex, her hands hand found his shoulders, tucking her head against his shoulder as he held her tightly against his body.

“Nate…” she gasped when he shifted his arms to get a better hold of her. She found herself staring up into dark brown eyes that had haunted her dreams more than once since meeting him. “I…um…Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Nate said softly. 

She didn’t know how long they stood there. It could have been seconds. It could have been an eternity. All Emma knew was that she had missed the feel of his arms around her, with hers around him. All she had was memories of those arms embracing her when she needed comfort, encouragement…to feel loved and wanted. It was hard for her to admit it considering Adam’s confession of love, but she missed Nate with every breath.

“I..uh…guess I should put you down. Shouldn’t I?” he said as he lowered her feet to the ground.

Keeping her hand on his shoulder, she steadied herself as her feet touched the wet ground beneath her. “Sorry about that.”

Shaking his head, Nate placed his hand on the car door and easily shut it. His eyes never leaving hers as they stood there, just staring at each other. 

“You don’t need to apologize for anything, Emma. I was just lucky to be here to help you,” he said, staring down at her with a smile on his face. 

“I guess I am,” she said, brushing a finger across a stray lock of hair to tuck it behind her ear. “For a moment I thought I’d just leave it open. Maybe hope that someone would finally steal it.”

“We can only hope, my – “  
 _Dear…_

_Love…_

_Heart…_

Emma felt as if she had been stabbed in the chest as she completed his sentence. She wanted to hear it from him, but he never did. 

Clearing his throat, he lowered his head as his eyes slowly closed. Scratching the side of his head, he took a step back from her. “I guess you’re here to see Agent Kingston.”

Slowly nodding, she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. “Yes. I am.” Glancing down at her watch, she sighed. “I guess I better hurry up. I’m sure she’s in a mood.”

Turning slightly, Nate stepped beside her as they began walking towards the warehouse. “She has been under a great deal of stress lately with the re – “

He halted from speaking as he stopped walking. Emma paused when he stopped and turned to face him.

“Nate?”

“It’s best that she tells you,” he said before lifting his arm slightly to motion towards the warehouse. “Let’s get inside. It smells like rain.”

They walked in silence into the warehouse until they reached her mother’s office. Nate stopped to look down at her, a faint smile turning up his lips. Inhaling deeply, he gave her a slight nod. 

“I should be going,” he said before taking a step away from her. “It’s good to see you again.”

Emma watched as he turned to leave without saying another word. “So…I guess this is it then,” she thought, brushing her fingers over her eyes to prevent any tears from falling. After a sleepless night and all day worrying what would happen, preparing herself on what she’d say to him, it was all pointless now. Nate just turned his back on her and walked away. Inhaling deeply, she slowly blew it out as she smoothed her hands over her dress and knocked on the door to her mother’s office.

“Come in,” Rebecca called out from inside.

Opening the door, she stepped inside her mother’s office to find her behind the desk. Not lifting her head, she continued to write on the paperwork that covered her desk.

“Can you shut the door behind you, please.”

Doing as she was asked; Emma pushed the door shut and turned to walk across the office. 

“Have a seat, Emma. I’ll be right with you.”

Tapping her hand against her hip, Emma slowly nodded as she moved around the chair and sat down. Trying to distract herself, she began to look around the office. No pictures. No decorations. Drab walls with little color to them. Just bookshelves with binders. Emma hazards a guess to assume it was policy and procedure manuals or old case files. The room was a stark comparison to her father’s office in the mirror universe she had been trapped in months ago. 

“I’ve been told that you’re investigating some disturbances across town,” Rebecca said as she closed the folder that she was writing in. Twining her fingers together, she rested her hands on the top of her desk as she looked at her. “Have you made any progress?”

Shaking her head, Emma said, “Nothing significant right now. Most of the activity has been taking place between midnight and three in the morning. I’ve had Tina and Douglas patrol the area that it has happened but no luck.”

Rebecca nodded as she listened. “Witnesses? Evidence?”

This was the part of working with her mother that she didn’t agree with. She knew that her mother knew the answer to every question that she asked. Every time her mother did this it made her question herself and her skills. 

“Witness statements are all pretty much the same. Vague sounds. Screeching sometimes, scratching the others,” Emma said. Adjusting herself in the seat, she took a deep breath before continuing. “The only evidence I’ve found is disturbed dirt around flower bushes that aren’t blooming right now since it’s winter.” She tilted her head slightly as she ran her fingers through her hair. “However, I’m sure you knew all of this before I walked in here.”

Pushing her chair back, Rebecca stood up. Tugging at the hem of her tailored suit jacket, she looked down at her daughter. “You know that the Agency monitors all police communications to ensure that – “

“The public doesn’t get involved with matters of supernatural nature that may interfere with the Agency operatives and their duties,” Emma finished, trying not to roll her eyes as she spoke. She waved a dismissive hand as she stood up. “I’ve heard it before, mother. I get it.” Crossing her arms in front of her, she looked at her mother, frowning. “What do you want, mother?”

Walking around her desk, Rebecca moved to stand in front of the desk as she unbuttoned her jacket. Placing her hands on the desk behind her, she leaned back to sit on the edge of the desktop. “I want to check on you since last month you requested to work on your own or with support from my team. And now.”

Nodding, Emma dropped her arms to her sides, sliding her hands into the pockets of her sweater. “And now I’m here. I spoke with someone that convinced me that I need to put my personal feelings to the side and continue my duties.” She looked at her mother as she stood up straighter. “I’m sure you’re familiar with that process.”

Rebecca’s head nodded slightly, pursing her lips. “For you to remain in this job long enough, you have to separate personal from professional. It makes everything easier to deal with and work through. To keep the emotional out of your work.”

“Easier said than done, Agent Kingston,” Emma said. “I’ve found a safe medium in my work when it comes to emotions in my job. You can’t leave emotion out of this job when it comes to victims and those you’re trying to protect.”

“Victims and those you protect are much different than becoming involved with a colleague, Emma.” Rebecca stood up, taking a slight step closer to her daughter. “You’ve allowed yourself to get too attached to the team. By doing so, you’ve jeopardized what we’re doing here. What we need to do to ensure your safety as well as Wayhaven’s.”

“Yes…well. That’s not a problem anymore now is it? Nate barely spoke to me and well Adam…he’s back to avoiding me like before.” Shaking her head, she sighed. “So, I guess you’re happy about that and hoping I’ll be a good little drone, following all of your orders, doing whatever you say without question.”

“You know I only wanted the best for you, Emma,” Rebecca said. “I tried to keep you out of this as long as I could. Bringing you in was only to protect you.”

Emma took a step closer to her mother, shaking her head. “That would have been the first time in my life that you tried to protect me.”

“Emma, please. I only want what’s best for you.”

“Best for me?” She scoffed. “You want the best for me? I’m getting really sick of hearing everyone me that.”

Rebecca tried to reach out for Emma but hesitated when she saw Emma take a step away. Her daughter’s eyes full of anger and sadness. “I know I have never been the mother that you needed…that you wanted. I had hoped that by distancing myself after your father’s death that you would become independent, not having to rely on me or anyone else.” She inhaled deeply then slowly blew it back out. “I’ve seen too many families destroyed by living in both worlds. I didn’t want that to happen to our family.”

“ _ **We**_ don’t have a family. _**We**_ never had. You know everything about my life, but I know _**nothing**_ about you. I barely know anything about my father because you won’t tell me anything. I know more about the Rook and Rebecca from the other side than I do of my own family.”

Calmly nodding, Rebecca pushed her hand into the pockets of her slacks. “You’re right, Emma. I’ve not been there for you when you wanted me to be. I’m here now.” She sighed. All expression had drained from her. Even her color had paled as she stared at her daughter. “I want to help you, work with you. Try to repair our family before it’s too late.”

Emma shook her head, clenching her hands into fists at her side. “Actions speak stronger than words, mother.”

“You’re absolutely right, Emma.” She lifted her hand once again and this time Emma didn’t pull away or flinch. Taking the opportunity, she placed a hand on her shoulder. “Let me try now.”

Without warning, Emma fell into her mother’s arms and cried. Rebecca wrapped her arms around her daughter in an embrace that surprised at how it felt. To hold her daughter in her arms as she cried felt…right. A flood of memories going back to when her daughter was much younger with skinned knees and lost stuffed animals. Memories of her sitting in the rocking chair as Emma slept in her arms with Rook sitting across the room from her with that ever-present smile on his face. 

“I know saying I’m sorry will never be enough, Emma,” Rebecca said softly. “But let me try. Let me help you through this.”

Shaking her head, Emma pulled away to wipe her tears from her face. “I don’t think anyone could fix this.”

“Give it time, Emma.” She kept her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. “Things find a way to work themselves out in time.”

“With us?”

Rebecca nodded. Emma shook her head as she stepped away from her mother.

“It will.”

Pursing her lips, Rebecca’s shoulders slumped as she watched her daughter sink back down to the chair she had been sitting on. Pulling another chair around, Rebecca sat down beside her daughter and placed her hand on Emma’s knee. 

“If it’s too hard for you to work with them, I can get Alpha or another unit to come in.”

Emma sucked in a hard breath, shaking her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “No.” She closed her eyes, sighing. “I’m going to start doing what I told myself when the team walked through my office door that day. Keep it professional.”

Rebecca patted her daughter’s knee. “That’s not you, Emma.”

“It is now. Besides, you’ve been right about one thing. It’s too hard to work both positions with the police department and the Agency. I’ve admitted that distractions cause problems and can hurt me and those that I work with. I need to focus on my job and nothing else.” She lifted a hand to brush back her hair, tucking it behind her ear. Emma smiled as she lifted her emerald eyes to meet her mother’s. “This will give us a chance work together and you can train me.”

The mother tilted her head slightly, looking at her daughter. A slight nod as she squeezed her daughter’s knee. “I would like that very much.”

….. ….. ….. …..

Nate sat behind his desk, pen in his hand as he stared at the blank paper before him. The tip of his pen had pressed into the paper until the ink had bled through the tip onto the paper to leave a large black spot across the parchment. He just stared at the faded parchment, unable to move or do anything as he sat there. Weeks since he had seen her and all the words he wanted to say were stuck in his mind. Never finding a way out into the open. Every word he wanted to say to her hung to his lips and never found voice. Trapped inside, locked away.

Dropping the pen on the desk, he leaned back in his chair. Running his hands through his hair, he twisted his fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. Closing his eyes, he released a groan. 

_“Why?”_ he thought. _“Why couldn’t you say anything?”_

Dropping his hands down to his lap, he shook his head. Pressing his feet to the floor, he pushed his chair back from his desk slightly to open his desk drawer. Reaching inside, he pulled out the small, red velvet box that he had been carrying around for months. Waiting for the right time, the perfect opportunity. During the fireworks display at the end of the Snowflake Ball. It was going to be perfect. 

Sadly, it wasn’t.

Slowly opening the lid, he stared down at the ring inside. The sapphire stone was surrounded by small diamonds. When he had seen the ring while on mission, he knew he had to get it for her. The short time they had been together, Nate thought he had found his soulmate. And now he had let it slip away because he wouldn’t go to her. Wouldn’t tell her how he felt. He had succumbed to the fear that he had lost her for good this time. Just when he had her back in his arms, she was gone again.

_“Pull your head out of your ass before you lose her, Nate,” Mason said._

_“I already have,” Nate replied._

_“I can’t believe you’re going to just stand there and not fight for her after all she’s done for you.” Mason pointed at him, shaking his head. “You’re a bigger fool than I thought.”_

_Nate’s jaw slacked to speak but stopped himself. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes. “Maybe you’re right.”_

_“Neither of you deserve her.”_

He stared down at the ring one last time before snapping the case closed. Standing up, he pushed the case back into his pants pocket and grabbed his jacket from his chair. He had to try to set things right somehow. He didn’t know how or what he was going to do. Nate just knew sitting around and ignoring it wasn’t going to solve anything.


	13. Prompts: Interruption, Pain, Strength, Secret, Jealous & Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Adam have a "talk" and Mason has to set them straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I'm dealing with some issues that has been interfering with writing. Not to mention I was a bit stumped at how I was going to fix this train wreck and prevent it from derailing more than it already had. So...bring in Mason. 
> 
> Thanks for reading & I hope I'm not boring you to death. Please let me know what you think -- good, bad, indifferent.

Nate stared at the small velvet box that sat in the center of his desk. The red box burned into his eyes as he ran a long finger over the top of the box. 

_“Why did I wait so long?”_ he thought as he continued to gently touch the box. _“Because I’m a fool and insisted on everything to be perfect.”_

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply to separate the infinite number of scents that filled the warehouse until he found hers. The one scent that could pull him away from anything that he was doing, thinking. He could be in a deep sleep, fully engrossed in research and the sweet scent of her could pull him away from even the deepest thoughts. 

Inhaling again, he could feel her scent wrap around him like a thick, heavy blanket. The sound of her steady breathing found his ears as he expanded his reach out to her. Broadening his senses, he found her heartbeat. The slow, rhythm of her heart that was able to calm him whenever he was stressed or uncertain, hearing her heartbeat made everything to seem…

Clear.

Certain.

Loved.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t see you in here,” Adam said before turning around to leave the library. “I’m sorry for the interruption.”

“No. Stay,” Nate replied, slowly opening his eyes. Snatching up the box, he opened the drawer of his desk to return it to its previous location. Clearing his throat, he straightened himself in his chair and turned to face his longtime friend. “Please.”

Slowly nodding his head, Adam pushed the door to the library closed. Walking over to the desk, Adam leaned back against the armrest of the leather couch that sat in front of the desk and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his pants. “We have not spoken to each other for some time now.”

Leaning back, Nate folded his hands together on his lap and nodded. “We spoke this morning during the meeting.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, Nate.”

Nate’s brown eyes lifted to meet green eyes that were staring back at him. He knew exactly what Adam was talking about. Since the ball, the two friends had been keeping distance between each other. Work, required meetings and whenever necessary, the pair only spoke in brief words. Once their shared responsibilities were completed, they would part to go their separate ways. 

Finally breaking the silence between them, Nate said, “I know what you mean, Adam.”

Releasing a heavy breath, Adam’s head dropped as his eyes closed. “It has been strained between us and I feel that it needs discussed.”

“Do you now?” Nate quipped. “I think strained is a mild description of what it is between us.” Placing his hands on his desk, he pushed himself up from his chair and leaned forward. His eyes continuing to bore into the other man. “You betrayed me, Adam.”

The older vampire lifted his head just enough so he could look at his friend. “I did not betray you.”

“The hell you didn’t!” Nate shouted, slamming his fist on the desktop. “You…you reached into my chest and pulled my heart out. You stole something from me that I have lost forever because of your selfishness. Your jealousy of what I had. You took _**everything**_ away from me before I had a chance.”

Pursing his lips tightly, Adam pushed himself off the armrest to stand up straight. Folding his arms across his chest, he blew out a heavy breath through his nose. “Are you done?”

Adam barely blinked his eyes before Nate was in front of him. He could feel the other man’s breath against his skin. Eyes darkened with anger, his breath heavy and ragged, heart racing irregular. He could smell the rage, the anger…the pure hatred Nate felt as he stared down at him. 

“Are. You. Done?” Adam forced out, holding his placed as his eyes narrowed. 

His eyes squeezed shut tight as his hands clenched into fists at his side. Nate’s shoulders lifted and lowered with each ragged breath he took. The internal struggled battled inside him as he tried desperately to seek out that lifeline to bring him back from the ledge of falling into the oblivion that he felt pulling him down. 

“You need to get yourself under control, Nate,” Adam warned.

Eyes snapped open to look back at him. The darkness that was raging in them slowly faded back to brown. Adam knew Nate’s strength, how much power he held. He also knew that Nate wasn’t as strong as he was, but Nate was much more than just his strength. 

“We have always been honest with each other,” Adam began to say.

“Until now,” Nate snapped back. “You shouldn’t have kept this a secret, Adam.”

Holding up his hand, Adam stopped him from continuing. He could see the pain in Nate’s eyes. The anger and rage that he had seen when he first entered the room was starting to fade. 

“No. I shouldn’t have,” Adam admitted. “Yet I did.” Seeing Nate’s mouth begin to open, he held up a hand to stop him. “Let me finish, please.”

Nate clenched his teeth as he dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands trying not to say everything that he had been holding back. 

“I regret what I had done. I didn’t mean to come between you and Detective Kingston. What I have been feeling…experiencing…” He inhaled slowly before blowing it back out. “I feel that I have mistaken what I have felt for Detective Kingston was not for her.”

“Then who was it for?” Nate asked. “You’ve came out and told her that you’re in love with her. And you say it wasn’t Emma.”

Shaking his head, Adam said, “No. It wasn’t for this Emma.”

Nate mouth opened to speak but as the words were about to come out, he stopped himself when he repeated the words that Adam just said. “This Emma?”

“He’s in love with the bitch,” Mason said, leaning against the doorframe. 

Nate turned to see the other member of their team standing there as he took a long pull off his cigarette and blew it out. “You mean…”

“The bitch that fell through the hole?” Mason said, kicking himself off the doorframe. He walked over to where they stood, stepping between them. Pinching his cigarette between his two fingers, he removed the cigarette and pointed at the Unit Bravo leader. “Obviously he can’t tell the two apart.”

Nate turned back to Adam to look at him. The tension in his body began to lessen. “I…I…” He was struggling deciphering what Mason and Adam were saying. Lifting his hands, he ran his fingers through his hair. “None of this make sense.”

“No shit,” Mason said, putting the cigarette back between his lips. “The fact that I figured this out before either of you is a fucking mystery. And you two are supposed to be the smart ones.”

Spinning around, Nate moved to walk around his desk and slumped back down to his chair. Resting his elbows on his knees he leaned forward to cover his face with the palms of his hands. It didn’t make sense…none of it. Adam loved Emma but not Emma. 

“It took some time for me to understand what was happening,” Adam said as he stepped forward, moving closer to the desk. “I regret what had happened, Nate. It shouldn’t have but – “

“It did. So, both of you stupid fucks get over it,” Mason interjected. 

Nate’s eyes lifted as his head turned to look up at Mason. “Thank you for your eloquent words, Mason.”

Mason snorted, lowering his eyes slightly. “Whatever,” he said. A twisted grin on his face as he lifted his eyes back up to look at the two oldest members of Bravo. “Now which one of you two assholes are going to set this straight with Ems? Don’t you think she’s been through enough dealing with all this shit?”

Staring at each other, Adam and Nate spoke silently to each other. Adam sighed, shaking his head. 

“We should go together,” Adam suggested.

Straightening himself, Nate’s head slowly nodded. His mind was a flurry of thoughts. Too much, too soon. “I…” he began to say and halted. Running his fingers through his hair, he inhaled deeply as he closed his eyes. “I don’t even know where she is right now.”

“Her apartment,” Felix said as he entered the room. “She got off work, stopped by Fisher’s to pick up dinner. Right now, she’s sitting on her bed, eating take-out and has a pile of case files scattered around her bed.”

Everyone looked at the youngest member of the group. Adam raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he stared at him. A wide grin on Felix’s face made his eyes light up more. Felix dropped down over the armrest of the couch and looked up at them.

“You told me to keep an eye on her, so I did,” Felix said. “See, I do follow orders when you give them.”

Adam chuckled as a weak smile tried to turn up his lips. “For once.”

“What the hell are you waiting for?” Mason said. The cigarette lit up in a bright red as he took a long pull off it. Blowing out a plume of smoke, he pointed at Nate’s desk. “And take that damn box with you that you’ve been carrying around.”

“But…” Nate began but stopped himself. Three sets of eyes turned to him with various amused expressions on their faces. “How…?”

“You bought it when we were in Paris,” Felix said, lifting his head slightly off the couch as he kicked his feet over the armrest.

“And carrying it around in your jacket pocket since,” Adam added, scratching the side of his head.

“Just too much of a coward to give it to her sooner,” Mason finished, his cigarette lifting and lowered with every word between his lips. “If you don’t come back with her happy, I’m going to kick your ass myself.”

Nate opened the desk drawer to retrieve the small, red box. Staring down at it as it sat in his palm, he shook his head. “I still don’t know if it’s right.”

Rolling his eyes, Mason walked up to him and snatched the box out of Nate’s hand. Holding it up in front of his face, he waved it around. “You got the damn ring. You’re going to pull your head out of your ass to get the girl back. Who gives a fuck about the right time and place? Just do it before I kick your ass.”

“I’m surprised I’m about to say this but he’s right,” Adam said, folding his arms across his chest. “And probably the sooner, the better.”

Taking the ring from Mason, Nate smiled. “You think that – “

“Seriously? I’m going to shove my foot up your ass so far that Tuft is going to have to remove it,” Mason said, pushing his finger against Nate’s forehead. “For someone so damn smart you can be a complete idiot sometimes.”

Adam laughed as he handed Nate his leather jacket. “Come along, Nate. Before Mason gets violent.”

….. ….. ….. ….. …..

Emma lifted her reading glasses to rest them on the top of her head so she could rub the tiredness from her eyes. After picking up a salad from the bistro on her way home, she checked in with her mother to make sure she wasn’t need before changing her clothes and continued going through the files that she brought home from the station that she needed to finalize before her regular monthly meeting with the captain and mayor. She wanted to be prepared for the countless questions that the city council will have for her about current concerns, budget, and whatever nonsense they feel necessary to know. 

“What I need is another officer or at least another lab tech to help out Sol,” she muttered, looking at the budget report. Dropping the folder down on her lap, she leaned her head back to look up at the ceiling. “Maybe I should ask for my own work car?” Shaking her head, she sighed. “I’ll be lucky if I can get a new kettle for the break room.”

The knock on the door pulled her away from her dreams. Setting her laptop to the side, Emma kicked her legs off the bed to stand up. She had called Tina on her way home, asking for her to drop off the new evidence report that Verda needed to get to her for the case she was on. There had been reports of people hearing strange noises during the night but never saw anyone when they went to look. Her mother told her to keep her updated when they had spoke earlier. Supernatural or not, she didn’t like that someone was creeping around their homes in the middle of the night.

“Thanks for bringing that report, Tina,” Emma said as she walked through the living room. Opening the door, she smiled. “I know it was out of your way.”

When she had the door fully opened, she found it wasn’t Tina standing there. It was Nate and Adam. Releasing the doorknob, she folded her arms across her chest as her eyes narrowed. 

“Make it quick. I’m busy,” she said.

Nate’s mouth opened to speak but Adam bet him to it. “This is important, Detective Kingston,” he said. Lifting his hand, he motioned toward the interior of her apartment. “May we come in? I don’t believe the hallway is an appropriate place to talk.”

“No, but the city square is?”

Nate took in a deep breath, pleading in his eyes as he looked at her. “Please, Emma.” He reached out his hand to place it on her shoulder but stopped when she pulled away. Drawing his hand back, he stuffed both hands deep into his pants pockets. “Please. We really need to talk to you.”

Stepping to the side, she nodded. Sighing, she moved back another step to allow them inside. “Fine.” Once both men were standing in the center of her living room, she closed the door and turned around to face them. Folding her arms across her chest again, she stared at both men and slowly exhaled a long breath. “Make it quick. I’m expecting Tina with some lab reports.”

Adam wanted to address that but seeing the look on Nate’s face he stopped himself. Clearing his throat, he nodded at Nate before turning back to Emma. “I am here to apologize to you for what happened in December.”

“Apologize? Two months later?” Emma questioned as she looked up at him. “Apologize for you lot flipping my life into a complete spiral…again.”

“I’m aware that since our arrival, your situation has not been to your approval,” Adam said. “However – “

“He’s not in love with you,” Nate blurted out. “He’s in love with the other Emma.”

Emma turned to face him, her head tilting back further to meet Nate’s gaze. The color of her face paled as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Closing her eyes, she slowly breathed in a deep breath to steady herself. She tightened her arms around herself, tucking her hands beneath to hide that they were shaking. 

“Detective, are you well?” Adam asked. He could sense her heart racing irregularly. “Detective?”

She started to take a step back when Nate ran up behind her to catch her when she wobbled. He wrapped his arm around her waist, taking her hand. 

“Come and sit,” he said, holding onto her tightly at his side. “Adam, can you get her a glass of water?”

Nodding, Adam headed for the kitchen as Nate walked her towards the sofa. Helping her down to the sofa, Nate held her hands in the palms of his.

“Are you going to be all right?” he asked, softly. He was worried by the color of her skin, the rapid beat of her heart, how her body was trembling beside him. “Emma?”

Shaking her head, she forced her eyes open to look at him. “No. I’m not all right.” She pulled her hands away from him as Adam returned to the living room. Accepting the glass of water, she took a long drink before setting it down on the table in front of her. “I’m getting whiplash from being spun around in circles with everything happening.” She looked between both men once again. “No. I am definitely not all right. So, start explaining.”


End file.
